


When The Stars Come Out

by Ifthey_couldfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anulingus, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fellations, M/M, Sexe Anal, TRADUCTION, Translation, beaucoup de fluff, des cousins horribles, du fluff, french translation, mais pas entre Louis et Harry, mariages, they kinda share that really, traduction française, un Dom/Sub très léger, un petit peu d'angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifthey_couldfly/pseuds/Ifthey_couldfly
Summary: Louis était sur le point de continuer à rassurer Harry quand Gemma revint à ses côtés, glissant une main autour de la taille de Louis. Les yeux d'Harry suivirent le mouvement. Puis ce mordillement de lèvre à nouveau. Christ. Comment était-il supposé survivre à ce week-end?Il tourna son attention vers Gemma alors que la paume de sa main venait se poser juste au-dessus de son cœur. T'en rajoute un peu, chérie. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait communiquer avec un simple sourcil levé.En réponse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser bruyant dans le creux sous sa mâchoire. Louis ne quitta pas Harry des yeux, ce dernier regardant la scène se dérouler avec un regard vide. Une fois que Gemma fut retombée sur ses pieds, Harry s'éloigna d'eux, son regard tombant vers ses pieds.[Ou la fois où Louis prétend être le petit-ami de Gemma pour le mariage de sa cousine horrible, mais le destin est connard vicieux et envoie Harry sur son chemin.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When The Stars Come Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125669) by [BriaMaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaMaria/pseuds/BriaMaria). 



> Cette fiction est une traduction! Si vous voyez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à les signaler.

"Est-ce que je t'ai assez dit merci?" demanda Gemma, ses lèvres toujours pressées contre la joue de Louis.

"Dégueulasse, lâche-moi." Il la poussa mais sourit. "Arrête de te jeter sur moi, femme. Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que j'aime les bites?"

"Mon héros." Elle battit de ses longs cils vers lui, mais ne put pas retenir le rire qui passa ses lèvres un instant plus tard.

Cependant, elle se calma rapidement, posant sa main sur son avant-bras. "Sérieusement, Lou. Je t’en suis vraiment reconnaissante."

Il haussa les épaules, sachant qu'il ne réagissait pas toujours correctement durant les moments d’émotion. Il était plus facile de faire une blague, de taquiner ou d'embarrasser la personne, d’en rire. Ca, il savait gérer. Mais les compliments, la gratitude? Il ne se faisait pas confiance autour d'eux.

"Tu réalises que je vois ta famille comme des monstres," dit-il, la repoussant un peu dans le siège passager.

Elle s'enfonça dedans, glissant des lunettes de soleil sur son nez. "En fait, ils sont plutôt merveilleux et tu vas les aimer. Tout ça, c'est à cause d'elle."

"La cousine démoniaque qui n'est pas vraiment une cousine," confirma-t-il en s'introduisant dans la circulation.

"Affreuse, affreuse femme," dit-elle. "Je préférerais mourir que de me pointer à son mariage célibataire. Et ma mère me tuerait si je ne me pointais pas, donc tu vois où j'en suis."

"Soudoyer ton ami pour qu'il prétende être ton petit-ami pour le week-end," répondit-il à sa place avec un rictus.

"Exactement." Elle claqua des doigts dans l'espace libre devant elle.

"C'est vraiment saint, tu sais ça Gem?"

"Tais-toi." Elle s'en prit à lui, enfonçant son doigt dans ses côtes. Il la chassa. "Tu gagnes un beau week-end dans un manoir anglais et -plus important - un open bar."

Il soupira de plaisir. "Un open bar pour plus longtemps que ça, babe."

"Ok, ok," elle secoua la main, posant ses pieds désormais dénudés sur le tableau de bord. "Je paye les boissons pendant deux semaines."

"Hé!"

Elle plissa le nez. "Très bien, un mois."

"Et voilà." Il résista au besoin de lui tendre une main silencieuse quand il dût s'arrêter au feu. "Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas prévenir ta famille à propos de notre petit arrangement? Ca serait surement plus facile s'ils sont aussi merveilleux que tu le dis."

"Ne te ramollis pas maintenant, Tomlinson." Elle se décala pour lui jeter un regard noir par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes de soleil.

"C'est pas quelque chose qui m'inquiète vraiment, babe." Il remua ses sourcils en réponse.

Elle enfonça à nouveau un doigt dans ses côtes, trouvant cet endroit particulièrement sensible. "Je suis sérieuse. Ma mère serait bien, mais mon frère est un acteur de merde. Et si cette horrible femme trouve une faiblesse, elle va s'en saisir. Vraiment, sauter dessus."

"Harry," murmura Louis. "Et ta mère, c'est Anne."

"Un point pour Louis."

"Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Gem. Je peux faire demi-tour à tout moment."

Elle fut immédiatement contrite. "Roh, mon pote, le prend pas comme ça."

"Parle-moi d'eux." Il connaissait les bases. Le frère venait juste d'avoir son diplôme et cherchait un poste de photographe à Londres. La mère était un amour. L'horrible cousine était horrible.

Gemma sourit et il put dire que ce sourire atteignait ses yeux. Ca adoucissait tout son visage. "Eh bien Harry est le meilleur. Il est l'âme la plus gentille que tu rencontreras de toute ta vie. Mais pas de manière ennuyante, tu sais?"

Il savait. Des fois vous rencontriez une personne qui était simplement trop bonne. Et vous deviez faire attention à ce que vous disiez devant elle. Vous ne pourriez jamais dire de la merde devant elle, même quand c'était justifié. "Il ne s'en vante pas?"

"Exactement," dit-elle, croisant les jambes et s'enfonçant dans le siège passager. "Il peut se vanter des fois. Mais aussi, genre, l'âme d'un ange, je te jure. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient parce que moi j'ai rien eu de tout ça."

"Je pensais que c'était méchant de te le faire remarquer."

"Chut, toi."

La circulation de Londres commençait à s'éclaircir alors que les routes s'ouvraient vers la campagne. Il ne sortait pas assez de la ville. Il dépassa un van traînassant et Gemma couina quand il retourna sur sa voie juste avant que la voiture d'en face ne passe à côté d'eux.

"Ma mère est aussi la meilleure," continua-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence comblées par la radio. "Elle est comme moi. Et tu m'aimes, donc tu vas l'aimer."

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie que je partage une chambre d'hôtel avec sa petite fille," dit-il.

Gemma rigola, renversant sa tête en arrière. "Elle sera juste si contente que je sorte avec quelqu'un qu'elle va probablement glisser des préservatifs sous la porte."

"Elle va être tellement déçue." Il secoua doucement la tête. "Elle va être dégoutée quand je vais quitter la scène."

Gemma glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Louis et la chaleur était agréable contre sa paume. Ce serait tellement plus facile si c'était plus qu'agréable. Mais ça ne l'était pas.

"Comme si on pouvait te faire quitter la scène," dit-elle, sa prise se resserrant sur sa main. "Tu te prélasses sous les feux des projecteurs."

"T'as raison," dit-il. "Je suis né pour ce rôle."

 

****

 

Baise-moi.

C'était la seule chose qui était traitée à travers la bouillie absolue que son traître de cerveau avait décidé de devenir. Baise-moi. Baise-moi. Baise-moi.

C'était un mantra qui allait droit vers sa queue. Il s'obligea à ne pas durcir alors qu'il regardait le frère de sa meilleure amie mordiller sa somptueuse lèvre inférieure.

"Euh, Harry," dit le garçon pour la seconde fois. "Harry Styles. Mais tu le sais déjà, tsss, bien sûr."

Ils se serrèrent les mains, elles étaient moites, et Louis prétendit ne pas remarquer l'électricité qui passa entre eux la première fois qu'ils se touchèrent.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. La virilité masculine et tout ça. "Louis."

Ils ne s'étaient pas lâché les mains. Ils devraient sûrement se lâcher les mains. Mais il ne voulait pas.

Harry se détacha, une canine aiguisée malmenant toujours la douce chair à laquelle Louis voulait désespérément s'attaquer.

Louis toussa, et recula d'un pas. Gemma bavardait avec sa mère donc n'avait heureusement pas vu l'interaction. Elle aurait su qu'il se passait quelque chose.

"Donc tu-"

"Donc tu-"

Tous les deux eurent des rictus idiots. Harry fait un signe de ses longs doigts vers Louis, le geste universel pour qu'il continue.

"Donc tu viens juste d'avoir ton diplôme?"

Harry tripota le délicat petit lobe d'oreille qui sortait sous ses luxueuses boucles. "Euh. Ouais. Euh. J'ai envoyé des CV dans la ville."

"Gemma a mentionné un intérêt pour la photographie?" demanda Louis.

Louis voulait presser ses lèvres contre la rougeur qui explosa sur les joues d'Harry suite à la question.

Maîtrise ça, Tomlinson.

"Ouais," répondait Harry. "Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais trouver. Ils y a quelques jobs en studio, mais je finirais sûrement à prendre des photos posées de bébés."

"Il n'y a rien de mauvais à ça," le rassura rapidement Louis. Se lancer dans la ville était dur. Vous preniez les boulots qui venaient, et vous ne vous en vantiez pas.

"Ouais," répondit encore Harry avec une voix traînante, profonde et lente, qui se frayait un chemin au travers des vertèbres de la colonne de Louis. "J'ai juste…"

S'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, il avait complètement perdu le fil de ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu pouvais faire ce que tu veux?" Louis se surprit lui-même en posant sa question.

La lèvre encore. Il la mordilla, la suçota, la relâcha. Elle était brillante et humide et tout ce à quoi Louis pouvait penser était de se pousser en lui ici, entre ces lèvres.

"Je pense, les journaux. J'aimerais prendre des photos qui important vraiment," répondit-il finalement.

"Ah!" Louis aboya un rire qu'il regretta immédiatement alors que le visage d'Harry se décomposait. "Non, non. Je veux dire. Je…"

"C'est bon, je sais que c'est idiot de ma part de penser…" Les doigts d'Harry s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Louis voulait les remplacer par les siens. Mais avant ça, il devait arranger cette petite confusion.

"Non, Harry. Je ne me moque pas de toi." Son instinct était de placer une main sur l'épaule du garçon, mais il la laissa tomber à mi-chemin entre eux. "J'ai juste. Je peux peut-être t'aider."

Harry releva les yeux, le regard brillant. "Vraiment?"

"Eh bien, mon colocataire travaille au Times. Enfin, il est juste journaliste sportif, mais au moins il pourrait savoir s'ils embauchent et avec qui te mettre en contact," dit Louis, un peu flatté par l'absolue gratitude qui se répandit sur le visage d'Harry. "Il pourrait s'assurer que tu ne sois pas tiré dans le trou sombre que sont les candidatures par internet."

"Tu n'as même pas vu mon travail," dit Harry, la voix instable.

Louis était sur le point de continuer à rassurer Harry quand Gemma revint à ses côtés, glissant une main autour de la taille de Louis. Les yeux d'Harry suivirent le mouvement. Puis ce mordillement de lèvre à nouveau. Christ. Comment était-il supposé survivre à ce week-end?

Il tourna son attention vers Gemma alors que la paume de sa main venait se poser juste au-dessus de son cœur. T'en rajoute un peu, chérie. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait communiquer avec un simple sourcil levé.

En réponse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser bruyant sur dans le creux sous sa mâchoire. Louis ne quitta pas Harry des yeux, ce dernier regardant la scène se dérouler avec un regard vide. Une fois que Gemma fut retombée sur ses pieds, Harry s'éloigna d'eux, son regard tombant vers ses pieds.

"De quoi vous parlez, babes?" Voulut savoir Gemma, enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Louis, et le tirant vers elle.

"Rien," murmura Harry, ouvrant la marche.

Louis n'allait cependant pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. "En fait, on parlait des photos d'Harry. Je pensais que Liam pourrait l'aider."

"C'est brillant, Lou."

"Comme si tu pouvais t'attendre à quoi que ce soit de moins que brillant de ma part, Gem."

Ça lui valut un petit rictus d'Harry et une tape sur l'épaule de Gemma.

"Mais pour de vrai, c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y avais pas pensé. Harry assure toi de montrer ton portfolio à Louis. On peut le ramener avec nous."

Harry rougit d'un joli rouge. "Vous n'avez pas besoin…"

"Tu l'as avec toi?" le coupa Louis.

Le garçon acquiesça.

"Excellent. Je passerai par ta chambre quand on sera enregistrés, ok?"

Les yeux d'Harry passèrent de Gemma à lui. Il toussa. "Ok."

 

***

 

323.

Le nombre sur la porte fixait Louis et il se demanda s'il était devenu fou. Pourquoi. Pourquoi, Dieu, avait-il suggéré de passer. Par. La chambre. D'Harry.

Où il y avait un lit. Et un garçon magnifique. Avec des lèvres pour lesquelles on pourrait mourir.

Merde.

Sa tête retomba avant qu'il n'inspire un grand coup et ne toque.

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et la vie de Louis défila devant ses yeux. Parce que bien sûr, Harry était à moitié nu, les boucles encore mouillées par la douche, la serviette tombant juste assez pour que Louis soit tenté par l'ombre des poils sombres à cet endroit.

C'était une punition. Le karma, pour toutes les fois où il avait pêché dans ses vies passées. Il détestait ses vies passées.

Louis arracha ses yeux du chemin du bonheur d'Harry, mais les sentit s'accrocher sur les tétons roses et bouffis qui priait qu'une bouche les torture. Il lui fallut encore un moment pour croiser le regard du garçon. Il priait pour que son désir ne soit pas écrit sur son visage.

"Oh" fut la seule chose qu'Harry dit.

"Euh, ouais, mec, désolé, je voulais pas te déranger pendant, euh…" Louis secoua sa main vers lui, incapable d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

"Oh," dit à nouveau Harry.

"Ok," dit Louis d'une voix traînante, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour étudier le visage de l'autre garçon, sans la laisser glisser vers le bas. Il avait les pommettes rougies, et il avait recommencé à suçoter sa lèvre inférieure. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa respiration était un peu… bizarre.

Christ. Il avait l'air d'avoir juste fini de… se branler sous la douche. Yep. Il venait définitivement de se branler dans la douche et Louis allait mourir. A l'endroit même où il se tenait. Il avait vécu une belle vie, même s'il aurait en quelque sorte souhaité avoir plus de temps. Quelques années de plus. Ou quelques minutes. Assez pour baiser ce mec sur le lit au moins.

"Euh, donc je peux repasser si tu veux?" Sa voix était rauque et cassée.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il tendit la main comme pour s'accrocher à Louis pour qu'il ne parte pas. Louis tressaillit ne sachant pas s'il pouvait être tenu responsable de ses actions si Harry le touchait alors qu'il était dans cet état.

Le visage d'Harry blanchit alors qu'il laissait sa main retomber dans le vide entre eux. "Désolé, euh. Non, ne pars pas. Juste," il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce derrière lui. "Donne-moi une seconde?"

"Bien sûr."

La porte se ferma sur lui et Louis pensa au football. Et à des douches froides. Non pas de douches froides. La guerre. La famine. N'importe quoi pour enlever un Harry maintenant-nu de son esprit. La façon dont le petit ruisselet d'eau s'égouttait de ses boucles pour glisser sur des épaules larges vers son torse, s'attardant juste un peu sur ses tétons avant de descendre plus bas. Christ. Non. Des chatons tristes. Sa mère. Sa mère tenant des chatons tristes.

Louis était juste en train de se féliciter de n'avoir pas durci quand Harry - maintenant habillé d'un simple jean skinny noir et d'un t-shirt presque translucide blanc - ouvrant la porte, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Il contourna Harry pour inspecter la pièce, mais s'assura de ne pas se tenir trop près du lit. Harry le suivit, puis fouilla dans une sacoche en cuir marron posée contre une chaise.

"C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Louis," marmonna Harry avant d'allumer le fin ordinateur qu'il avait tiré du sac.

"Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche," dit Louis, se sentant coupable devant tant de gratitude. "Je suis sûr que tu es génial quand même."

Les lèvres d'Harry se relevèrent en un sourire timide mais mignon, qui révéla un indice des fossettes profondes que Louis avait vues plus tôt. Il observa, horrifié mais incapable de l'arrêter, son propre doigt s'enfoncer dans le creux pour les amener pleinement à la vie. Cela marcha pendant un moment, un énorme sourire se répandant sur le visage du garçon. Puis il sembla se secouer et le masque retomba. Il lança un regard oblique à Louis.

"Euh."

Merde. Il était supposé sortir avec Gemma. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour peloter son frère très probablement hétéro. Ça ne devrait pas être très dur. Ne pelote pas le frère. Joue le petit-ami amoureux. Gemma paye les boissons pendant un mois. 

Mis à part tout le reste, il devait paraître tellement immoral aux yeux d'Harry. Ce fut cette pensée qui le fit finalement réagir. Il toussa, laissant tomber sa main. "Désolé, mon pote." Enchaîne, chercher une excuse ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. "Donc, montre-moi."

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina à nouveau alors qu'il tournait l'ordinateur pour que Louis le prenne. Louis s'installa au petit bureau dans le coin de la pièce pour regarder le portfolio, Harry regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Louis attendit d'avoir vu toutes les photos pour dire quoi que ce soir, même s'il pouvait dire qu'Harry était une nerveuse pelotte d'énergie derrière lui. "Elles sont extraordinaires, mec." Il leva les yeux pour trouver ceux d'Harry.

"Tu trouves?" Il y avait de l'espoir dans la voix d'Harry alors même que l'incertitude s'attardait dans les coins tirés de ses lèvres.

Louis se leva, voulant le rassurer. Cette fois, il ne fut pas un putain d'idiot et se rappela de garder ses mains pour lui-même. Mais il acquiesça et sourit. "Je n'y connais rien à tous les trucs techniques, mais les photos sont incroyables. Belles mais chargées d'émotions aussi. Celle de la femme avec son enfant au parc? Elle aurait pu être tellement ennuyante. Mais la façon dont tu l'as capturée avec le mélange parfait de frustration et d'amour sur son visage? C'est tellement impressionnant."

Harry redevint timide à ça, son regard tombant à ses pieds. Mais ce doux sourire était là, son plaisir évident au compliment. "Merci, Louis."

"Je ne te raconte pas des conneries non plus," dit Louis, désespéré de voir ses yeux vertsvertsverts à nouveau. Ca marcha. Harry souffla un demi-rire amusé et releva rapidement les yeux. Et Louis reconnu l'erreur pour ce qu'elle était immédiatement. Parce que quand leurs yeux se verrouillèrent, le temps sembla s'arrêter, tout autour d'eux devint un peu brouillé, et le monde rétrécit à seulement eux deux. À ce moment.

On toqua à la porte et ce fut la seule chose qui sauva Louis. Il n'était qu'à quelques secondes d'emmêler ses doigts dans ces cheveux et de tirer Harry contre lui. Mais Harry recula au bruit, et ils prirent tous les deux une inspiration tremblante. 

Il y avait de la culpabilité dans ces yeux verts, et Louis réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce bourbier de tension et de désir. Donc peut-être que le frère n'était pas 100% hétéro. C'était bizarre que Gemma ne l'ait pas mentionné.

Les battements de son cœur étaient irréguliers mais la pensée le calma plus qu'il ne l'aurait deviné. Avoir des béguins sur des garçons hétéros était passé et il n'avait pas apprécié ces années embarrassantes.

Quand les coups recommencèrent, il leva les sourcils en regard Harry qui le fixait toujours de loin. Harry recula brusquement au mouvement, rougissant. Puis il courut à travers la pièce, trébuchant sur de l'air en chemin. Mignon.

Bien sûr, il souriait toujours tendrement dans le dos du garçon quand Harry ouvrit la porte. Et c'est comme ça que Gemma les trouva. Harry frustré et - d'après ce que Louis pouvait en dire - un peu excité, et Louis le regardant avec affection comme s'il détenait les réponses à tous les mystères du monde.

Merde.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : Louis appelle tout le monde (ou presque) "love" dans cette fiction, donc j'ai décidé de ne pas le traduire mais voilà l'explication : Suivant le contexte (et la personne) "love" veut dire -> "mon coeur" / "mon vieux" / "Monsieur / Madame".
> 
> J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas traduire au fur et à mesure de la fic. Bonne lecture!

Stupide, stupide, stupide.

S'il devait y avoir une chanson thème pour la vie d'Harry, ça serait seulement ces mots mis sur un rythme énervant du genre "It's a Small World After All," juste pour bien montrer à quel point il était ridicule.

Ça allait certainement bien avec la situation embarrassante où il pensait qu'essayer de rouler Gemma en lui disant que tout allait bien était une bonne idée. Il avait su dès que son sourire s'était effacé et que ses yeux avaient brillé de cette lueur suspicieuse que son sourire était trop enjoué. Trop innocent. Elle avait lu à travers lui et elle l'avait toujours fait.

Gemma scanna la pièce du regard, et il sut le moment exact où son regard avait accroché Louis.

Culpabilité. Mortification. Désir. Confusion. Ca s'emmêlait dans le ventre d'Harry, se resserrant comme une vis autour de sa colonne vertébrale, mordant ses voies respiratoires. Non pas qu'il eut fait quelque chose de mal. Mais ce n'était pas passé loin. Si les coups à la porte ne les avait pas surpris tous les deux, Harry aurait fait quelque chose si embarrassant qu'il aurait dû quitter le pays et changer de nom. Quelque chose comme draguer le nouveau copain de sa sœur.

(Ok, donc peut-être qu'il s'était branlé sur l'idée d'avoir sa bouche sur la bite de Louis mais ça restait entre lui et la canalisation de la douche. Et ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la situation présente.)

"Gemma!" Il surcompensait, mais il s'était déjà engagé sur ce chemin et il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Les yeux de sa sœur revinrent sur lui, détaillant son visage. "Quelle charmante surprise!"

Oh mon Dieu. Ce n'était… pas normal. Ou régulier. Quelle charmante surprise? C'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi avait-il perdu tout semblant de conversation normale?

Un mouvement derrière lui attira son attention. Ah oui, c'était vrai. C'était la raison. Louis.

Louis. Louis. Rien que son nom était mignon. Gemma l'avait mentionné en passant avant. Je vais prendre un verre avec Louis. Je viens juste de revenir du match avec Louis. Il était même apparu sur son Instagram, mais ça avait toujours été seulement des flashs de lumière et des actions floues. Un indice d'yeux bleus qu'Harry n'avait pas enregistré. Louis était une idée vague, un ami de Gemma de Londres qui semblait être sympa.

Mais mon Dieu. Louis dans la vraie vie, en chair et en os? Eh bien, c'était comme une expérience religieuse.

Harry baissa la tête, laissant ses boucles cacher le rougissement sur ses joues de Gemma et se recula alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit, et ça devait un peu flippant.

"Tu me cherchais, love?" demanda Louis, et l'estomac d'Harry tomba dans ses chaussettes. Love. Rien d'autre qu'un rappel clair que Louis était hétéro et en couple pour montrer à quel point le béguin qu'Harry avait pour lui était idiot.

"Mhmh," fredonna Gemma.

"Je suis descendu pendant que tu prenais ta douche," dit Louis, et il parlait juste un peu trop vite. Comme s'il se sentait coupable. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. "Harry était juste en train de me montrer son portfolio. Plutôt impressionnant."

"C'est tout?" demanda Gemma, une tension bizarre dans la voix.

Pensait-elle que Louis l'avait bouleversé? C'était le cas, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas fait exprès. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser penser ça.

"Euh, ouais?" s'incrusta Harry. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la culpabilité qu'il ressentirait s'il était responsable d'une dispute entre eux. Parce que la pensée qu'il voulait beaucoup trop ça le rongerait. "Juste mes trucs récents. Ce que je t'avais envoyé, tu sais?"

Gemma se relaxa enfin. Peut-être que son expression s'était adoucie de la panique provoquée par son désir. L'espoir fait vivre.

Louis remarqua son changement d’attitude, tendant une main pour la tirer contre lui. Elle y alla, laissant leurs épaules se cogner et Harry voulut pleurer à cause de toutes les injustices du monde. Les doigts de Louis s'installèrent finalement sur la courbe de sa hanche et elle s'appuya contre lui. Ils étaient mignons ensemble. Putain.

"Pourquoi ne me donnerais-tu pas une clé USB, avec ces photos et ton CV dessus et je le ferais passer à Liam?" dit Louis, souriant facilement.

Le regard d'Harry tomba pour qu'il n'ait pas à les regarder et il hocha de la tête. "Merci."

"Ne me remercie pas."

Et puis, oh mince, un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce comme une entité palpable, sirupeux et étouffant. Ca le brisa presque. Il était à une respiration de tout confesser. De juste leur dire à quel point il voulait lécher la peau dorée de Louis, à quel point il voulait que les dents de Louis s'enfoncent dans sa chair, à quel point il voulait les doigts de Louis dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il le défonçait, à quel point il voulait s'étendre sur ce lit géant au milieu de la pièce pour que Louis chevauche son visage. A quel point il voulait. Voulait. Voulait.

L'univers, pour une fois dans sa vie, décida de lui éviter la mortification qu'un vomi de mots aurait causé en incitant Gemma à enfin briser la tension.

"Enfin bref, maman m'a envoyé te chercher. Il y a un déjeuner dans le patio dans cinq minutes et on est tous supposé s'y pointer," elle fit une grimace en disant ça et il dût rigoler malgré la grosseur dans sa gorge. Gemma détestait vraiment Tante Muriel et Calista.

"Est-ce que je devrais…" commença Louis, essayant clairement de se faire dire qu'il n'avait à venir.

"Va te faire foutre, Lou. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça." dit Gemma, son doigt s'enfonçant dans son torse.

Harry grimaça en compassion et Louis chassa sa main.

"Ok, ok. Calme-toi," marmonna Louis. "Je ne savais pas si ce n'était que la famille."

"Ouais, bien essayé. Tu connais le deal."

Ils se figèrent tous les deux à ça, et Harry sut qu'il avait manqué quelque chose.

Louis se reprit en premier, se penchant pour frotter ses lèvres contre la mâchoire de Gemma. "Oui je connais le deal. Quand tu sors avec quelqu'un tu dis tu dois être présent pour eux même dans les pires moments. Et, sois tranquille, on peut trouver un jeu d'alcool ou quelque chose pour rendre ça tolérable. A chaque fois que la tante Muriel ou l'horrible cousine Calista dit quelque chose agressif passif on prend un shot."

Gemma grogna. "Oh mon Dieu on sera bourrés à midi."

"Et c'est une mauvaise chose, parce que…?" La voix de Louis était si belle et taquine. Harry voulait que ça lui soit dirigé. Il se sentait laissé en dehors de leur plaisanterie et il savait qu'il boudait mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter. Porte moi de l'attention plutôt, voulait-il crier, et il se sentit comme un enfant à cette pensée.

"Touchée," dit Gemma, s'éloignant enfin de Louis.

"Viens Harry, tu peux jouer les antiparasites pour que nous ne nous évanouissions pas au mariage. A chaque fois que tu vois Tante Muriel venir vers nous, jette toi sur son chemin et laisse la te parler de toutes les jeunes femmes disponibles qu'elle veut t'imposer." Gemma rigolait et tirait Louis derrière elle.

"Ouais, elle ne devrait pas se faire trop d'illusions pour ça," grommela-t-il, attrapant la clé de la chambre. Louis lui lança un regard en passant, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait annoncé son homosexualité au petit-ami de sa sœur.

Stupide, stupide, stupide.

 

***

 

Harry se planqua dans l'ombre d'un coin du porche et souffla de soulagement en trouvant un petit endroit silencieux. Il avait charmé toutes les vieilles femmes de sa famille éloignée depuis deux heures maintenant pendant que Louis et Gemma se tiraient constamment en douce vers le bar et le barman bien trop amical.

Louis était là-bas maintenant, appuyé contre le bois sombre. De sa cachette, Harry avait une vue directe sur ses fesses. Ses magnifiques, magnifiques fesses. Le jean qu'il portait soulignait ses courbes, celles qui s'étendaient sur des jours. Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder alors que son regard effleurait Louis.

Harry savait qu'il tombait vite et violemment. C'était son Mode Opératoire, et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant. Les garçons partaient généralement aussi vite qu'ils entraient dans sa vie. S'il était chanceux il en obtenait une baise sympa, puis il allait de l'avant. Personne n'était jamais resté coincé avec lui. Et il aimait bien ça.

Parce que la chute était la partie drôle. Les papillons, la tension, la première montée d'endorphines quand leurs peaux se touchaient. Il n'en avait jamais assez. Mais après tout passait et Harry se retrouvait sur le sol dur et froid se demandant ce qui était arrivé au bonheur de la chute. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive, en fait.

Donc il reconnaissait ce qui se passait. Louis était beau et captivant. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de le dire. Ses yeux étaient des flaques claires d'eau des glaciers durant une chaude journée d'été. Sa peau était du caramel fondu. Son cul pourrait inspirer des sonnets. C'était probablement déjà le cas. Le lot entier était un paquet d'énergie vibrante et étincelante qui attirait l'œil encore et encore.

Ouais, Harry reconnaissait ce qui se passait. Mais cette fois ça semblait aussi être quelque chose de… plus. Et Harry refusait d'explorer ça. Parce qu'il n'y avait seulement qu'un moyen que ça se finisse, et ça serai un chagrin d'amour. Louis était très, très hétéro, et très, très pris. Par Gemma. Putain, il allait aller en enfer.

"Perdu dans de profondes pensées par ici, Curly?"

Harry sursauta. Il ne savait pas comment il n'avait pas pu se rendre compte que Louis se glissait près de lui, mais c'était le cas. C'était trop, être proche de lui sans avertissement, pas de temps de préparation. Harry ne pouvait que le regarder avec la bouche ouverte et espérer que toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait n'étaient pas peintes sur son visage en lettres fluorescentes.

Pendant qu'Harry essayait de rassembler ses pensées éparpillées de façon à former une phrase cohérente, Louis avait attrapé une des boucles d'Harry, et l'avais enroulée autour de son doigt. Il tira dessus et Harry ne put pas retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux.

Et maintenant il était temps de s'enfoncer dans le sol et de disparaître sous le poids de la mortification.

Cependant, Louis ne commenta pas, et se contenta de tirer à nouveau, doucement, avant de laisser tomber sa main de son côté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à jouer avec les cheveux d'Harry de toutes façons? Ouais! C'était pas de la faute d'Harry. Il n'allait pas être embarrassé pour ça. (Ok, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais quand même.)

"Un billet de cinq livres contre tes pensées?" demanda Louis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

C'était probablement le cas. Harry savait qu'il voulait juste l'avoir. Avoir l'attention de cet homme sur lui, eh bien, c'était comme se prélasser sous la chaleur du soleil. Si Harry se laissait avoir un petit fantasme, alors ça serait celui-là.

"Un billet de cinq livres? Elles n’en valent pas la peine," dit Harry, prenant une gorgée de la jolie boisson rose que le barman lui avait faite. Ça lui donnait quelque chose à faire de sa bouche. Autre chose que de tirer Louis pour un baiser à en faire fusionner leurs âmes.

"Ah, love, j'en serais pas si sûr," dit Louis, levant son verre à ses lèvres. Il avait commandé quelque chose doré et très sophistiqué. Probablement du bourbon. Ou du whisky. Harry voulait le gouter sur sa langue en le léchant dans la bouche de Louis. 

Harry secoua la tête, tourna son regard vers le troupeau de femmes regroupées sur la terrasse. "Je pensais juste au mariage et des trucs comme ça."

"Tu vois, des pensées profondes, je le savais," Louis enfonça son coude dans la chair molle sous sa cage thoracique en s'installant à côté d'Harry. Ils étaient appuyés contre la rampe, leurs bras légèrement pressés l'un contre l'autre. Harry savoura la chaleur qui radiait de l'endroit où ils se touchaient. "Tu réfléchis à quel point tu veux éviter ça?"

Harry souffla mais ne se tourna pas vers Louis. Ses amis se moquaient de lui à cause de ça, mais pour quelconque raison il voulait le lui dire. Donc il le fit. "Non, pas du tout," dit-il, prenant une autre gorgée fortifiante de sa boisson. "Si je rencontre mon âme-sœur demain je voudrais me marier le jour d'après."

Il sentit les muscles de Louis se contracter sous la surprise.

"Vraiment? Même aussi jeune que tu l'es?"

"Pas si jeune."

Louis s'appuya contre lui. "T'as raison, désolé vieux."

Vieux. Harry voulait retourner à "love". Même si Louis semblait appeler la plupart des gens comme ça. Mec était le pire, cependant. Comme bro ou mon pote ou mec. Il ne répondit pas.

"Mais c'est un gros engagement, tu sais?" Continua Louis, comme une langue taquinant une dent qui bouge.

Harry se tourna à ça, et Louis en fit de même, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans leur petite bulle.

"Je sais," dit Harry, essayant de laisser ses yeux dans ceux de Louis. Ils voulaient descendre à ses lèvres, à ses clavicules, au petit renflement de son ventre. Mais il avait de la retenue, merde. Vraiment. "C'est pas genre… je ne cherche pas à me marier. Mais si la bonne personne arrivait, eh bien, il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre, si?"

"Et qui serait cette bonne personne?" murmura Louis si doucement qu'Harry dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

Harry leva une épaule puis la laissa tomber. "Quelqu'un qui est gentil. Quelqu'un qui est drôle. Quelqu'un avec qui tu peux juste t'asseoir et être toi-même."

"C'est pas exactement les exigences les plus strictes, Harold."

Harry se pavana sous le surnom mais essaya d'être subtil. Que disait-il?

Ah oui. "Je suppose que c'est plus que ça, tu vois? Je pense qu'il y aura ce sentiment avec la personne. Cette personne me fera me sentir comme une meilleure version de moi-même sans même essayer. Elle saura me gérer si on s'engueule et me faire sourire quand je suis triste. Elle semblera comme…"

"Ton chez-toi," finit Louis pour lui quand il traîna.

Il rencontra le regard de Louis. "Ouais."

Et il y eut ce sentiment à nouveau. C'était une petite chose lumineuse qui venait à la vie entre eux et pulsait d'une sorte d'énergie, s'enroulant autour d'Harry comme de la soie et du miel. Il voulait prendre un bain dans ce sentiment, le laper avec une langue paisible. Il se demanda comment c'était pour Louis. Comment pouvait-il ne pas sentir ce… ça. C'était plus que de l'attirance. Plus que du désir sexuel. C'était juste plus.

Mais Louis ne le ressentait pas. Harry devait continuer à se le rappeler. Autrement il serait trop facile de sombrer dans la chaleur et la laisser le consumer.

Ce fut Louis qui brisa la transe évidemment. Harry ne pensait pas en être capable.

"Donc cette personne," commença Louis, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge, décalant son corps pour se retrouver à nouveau face à la fête au lieu d'Harry. Ca brisa leur petite bulle de solitude et le bruit revenu rapidement. Harry se tourna aussi, mais ne s'empêcha pas de s'appuya contre le bras de Louis. "Elle n'est pas encore là?"

"Je suis célibataire," dit Harry, détournant la question. Il ne voulait pas y répondre.

Louis sourit et glissa un regard vers Harry sans vraiment le regarder. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé."

"Je sais," dit doucement Harry. Le moment s'éternisa. Harry pouvait dire que Louis voulait pousser plus loin. Il avait l'air d'être le genre à faire ça. A pousser et piquer et harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Harry espérait cependant qu'il allait laisser tomber. Il n'était même pas prêt à répondre à cette question à lui-même, encore moins à Louis.

Cependant, ce que Louis avait prévu dire n'importait pas, parce que c'est à ce moment-là que Gemma décida de les rejoindre.

"Vous avez l'air sérieux tous les deux," dit-elle, amenant sa coupe de champagne à moitié vide à ses lèvres.

"Eh bien nous n'avons pas bu autant que toi, love," dit Louis, levant son propre verre en une moitié de salutation.

"Tu me les casses. C'est pas de ma faute si tu peux pas suivre, chochotte," dit Gemma, mais elle souriait. Et encore une fois, Harry réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches. Seules les personnes qui s'aimaient pouvaient se taquiner comme ils le faisaient. Putain.

Il y avait eu des moments où il s'était convaincu que Louis devait ressentir quelque chose -n'importe quoi - pour lui. C'était trop, trop soudain, trop écrasant pour ne pas être réciproque. Mais après il y avait ça. Harry voulait sombrer dans un puit de désespoir Pourquoi avait-il trouvé cette personne juste pour ne pas être capable de vraiment l'avoir? Et pire, pour qu'il soit amoureux de sa sœur. C'était le destin le plus cruel qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il avala le reste de sa boisson, poursuivant un peu de l'oubli qui venait avec l'alcool.

"C'est l'esprit," rigola Gemma en regardant Harry, ses yeux brillant de bonheur. Harry se sentait comme une merde de lui avoir envié ça momentanément. Il ne le ferait plus. C'était une promesse à lui-même. Il ne pouvait juste pas regarder Louis en la faisant.

"Doucement, on a une longue journée devant nous," murmura Louis, et Harry sentit ses yeux sur lui-même s'il ne se tourna pas pour regarder.

"Le mariage est à cinq heures, c'est ça Gem?" demanda Harry plutôt que de répondre.

"Ouais," répondit-elle d'une voix traînante, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Ce qui, d'après mes calculs, nous laisse trois heures pour nous bourrer proprement la gueule avant de devoir commencer à nous préparer.

"Mmmhh, j'ai une meilleure idée," coupa Louis et Harry tressaillit. S'il faisait allusion à n'importe quelle sorte de passe-temps sexuel, Harry aurait peut-être à se bruler le cerveau avec de l'acide. Il se décala, pour leur laisser de l'intimité, mais Louis bougeait déjà.

Il prit la boisson des mains de Gemma, ignorant ses faibles protestations, puis emmêla ses doigts avec les siens pour la tirer derrière lui. Il s'arrêta après quelques pas, et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Harry.

"Tu viens, Curly?"

***


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gardez en tête que Louis appelle tout le monde "love", qui veut à la fois dire "mon coeur", "mon vieux" (amical), "Monsieur/Madame). C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne sont pas traduits, pour garder l'ambiguïté!
> 
> Bonne lecture.

"Absolument pas," dit Gemma, enlevant sa main de celle de Louis.

Un élan propulsa Louis hors du chemin de galet et sur l'herbe douce avant qu'il ne teste sa résistance. Il se tourna, glissant juste un peu, pour voir Harry s'appuyer sur les épaules de Gemma, ses yeux parcourant Louis.

"Gem", se plaint Louis, cent pourcent prêt à être aussi énervant qu'il le fallait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

"Non."

"Juste comme goal."

"Oh, c'est supposé m'influencer?" demanda Gemma, un sourcil levé. "Louis William Tomlinson est-ce que tu sais à quel point ces talons étaient chers?"

"J'ai le pressentiment que tu vas me le dire." Ce n'était pas une réplique judicieuse. Ca il le savait. Mais quand même, les jours où il contrôlait sa bouche était bien sûr rare. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Harry à cette pensée.

"Ca ne vaut pas mon énergie, mon cœur," dit Gemma, et il retourna son attention sur le problème principal. "Tu peux garder Harry. Je vais aller trouver Niall."

Louis en rajouta des masses. Le mode complet du petit-ami. Il pouvait le faire. "Et qui est ce Niall? Est-ce que je dois le frapper?"

C'était définitivement un renâclement. Et ce n'était pas attirant. Il l'aimait quand même. "C'est le beau garçon qui me sert de l'alcool au lieu de me faire me rouler dans la boue avant le mariage de ma pire ennemie, c'est lui Niall."

"Le barman," murmura Harry au même moment.

Des cheveux blonds teints et un sourire ouvert. L'image s'afficha dans l'esprit de Louis, et il fut étonné de même pouvoir la trouver. Il avait à peine remarqué autre chose qu'Harry pendant la totalité Rassemblement-de-l'Enfer qu'était le déjeuner d'avant le mariage. Et il n'exagérait pas du tout. Louis méritait assurément ses boissons gratuites.

"Un double mariage alors, non?" demanda-t-il à Gemma.

Harry aboya un rire et Louis n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi mignon. Ca secoua son corps entier, et illumina son visage, qu'il cacha rapidement derrière la paume de sa main. Louis souhaita qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

"Oh, tu aurais tellement de chance." Gemma lui donna une pichenette avec deux doigts et refit à l'envers le chemin vers l'alcool et le - mignon, s'il se rappelait bien - barman.

"Je pense que tu viens juste de t'insulter, love, si j'ai tout bien suivi," lui cria Louis, pas décidé à lui laisser le dernier mot. Même si Gemma le lui ferait payer plus tard.

Cependant, ça en valait la peine, parce qu'Harry continua de glousser. Et Harry gloussant était une vue dont il fallait se rappeler.

Le soleil du début d'après-midi attrapa ses boucles, glissa sur sa mâchoire tranchante, créant des ombres dans le trou sous sa pomme d'Adam. Beau. Tellement, tellement beau. Mais ce n'était pas que ses traits. C'était la façon dont il souriait jusqu'à ses yeux même quand il étouffait derrières des lèvres framboise qui étaient faite pour pêcher. C'était la façon dont il se tenait, ouvert et prêt pour aller peu importe où Louis l'amènerait. C'était la façon dont il souriait et divertisse les femmes au Déjeuner de l'Enfer mais après il trouvait la solitude quand il le pouvait.

C'était la façon dont il était en train de fixer Louis comme s'il avait perdu ses esprits parce putain de Jésus Christ pendant que Louis écrivait des sonnets dans sa tête il était apparemment aussi en train de le caresser tendrement des yeux. Est-ce que Louis pouvait devenir plus putain de bizarre.

"Euh," Harry brisa le silence bizarre qui s'était enroulé autour d'eux, et Louis voulait s'enfonçait dans le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce garçon qui lui faisait perdre tout sens de protocole social? "Foot?"

Louis s'y raccrocha comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. "Ouais! Tu joues?"

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, et parti vers un coin éloigné de la pelouse. A l'abri de la vue du grand manoir et de toutes les festivités du mariage, il y avait un but de football. Il l'avait trouvé quand il avait réussi à s'extirper du déjeuner de l'Enfer pendant quelques minutes pour s'aventurer sur les sols.

"En théorie," marmonna Harry derrière lui, et Louis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à ça, souriant.

"Mec. Ca veut dire que t'es mauvais, pas vrai?"

"Héééé," dit lentement Harry, ressemblant à un chaton mécontent, et Louis voulait se baigner dans sa chaude voix de miel

"Mais c'est un bon sport," dit Louis, enlevant ses chaussures habillées du bout du pied. Elles avaient une adhésion pourrie. Harry en fit autant, posant une main sur le bras de Louis pour garder l'équilibre. La chaleur de sa paume brulait Louis à travers son blazer, se gravait sur sa peau. Mais il ne sourcilla pas. A la place, il tâta le terrain. "Tu aurais pu y aller et te battre avec Gemma pour l'attention du barman mignon."

Harry lui jeta rapidement un regard, ses yeux cachés derrière des cils épais. "Mais ça ne serait pas drôle, parce qu'elle ne joue pas pour de vrai", dit-il, tripotant à nouveau sa lèvre. Nom de Dieu.

"Donc c'est la compétition que t'aimes?" Louis poussant sa hanche, sachant qu'il flirtait. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Harry avait laissé tomber sa main, mais ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés, et l'air entre eux devint électrique.

Peut-être qu'il l'imaginait, mais il pensait avoir vu les yeux d'Harry descendre vers ses lèvres. C'était un très court instant, mais ça alla directement vers sa queue.

"Où est le fun quand c'est facile?" Demanda Harry, une épaule se soulevant en un haussement de tout évidence négligent. "J'aime quand c'est… dur."

Ok. Okkkkk. Il y avait tâté le terrain et il y avait… ça. Louis avait assez flirté dans sa vie pour savoir quand c'était intentionnel.

Il sentit le "Oh, vraiment bébé? Tu aimes quand c'est rapide aussi? Ou lent et profond?" monter vers ses lèvres. Mais il le ravala. Jésus, il avait promis à Gemma. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles vous pouviez compter sur lui, mais garder s garder une promesse était une de ces choses.

Donc il fit une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait jamais faîte et prit recula délibérément d'un pas, plus loin d'Harry. Puis il se sentit comme un gros con. Parce que le visage d'Harry se froissa sur le coup d'humiliation. Il rougit, son regard tombant là où ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans le gazon et il baissa la tête pour que Louis ne puisse pas voir son visage.

Putainement putain putain putain.

Mais il n'y avait d'issue facile. Il ne pouvait pas le rassurer sans abandonner le jeu, et y porter attention ne ferait que l'embarrasser encore plus. Ils ne pouvaient que se frayait un chemin à travers ça. Il pria n'importe quel Dieu qui existait pour qu'Harry ne lui en veuille pas à la fin du week-end.

Parce que ça? Peu importe ce que c'était. Eh bien il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ça, une fois qu'il était libéré de cette charade. Ça n'allait pas juste disparaître.

Surtout pas après qu'Harry n'ait pas nié qu'il pourrait tenter sa chance un qu'il pourrait tenter sa chance un barman très masculin.

"Donc un un contre un en cinq?" demanda Louis, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de se faire arroser de gêne.

Harry hocha de la tête, mais ne dit rien alors que Louis se baissait pour récupérer le ballon du coin du filet.

"Ca va peut-être être trop facile pour toi par contre, parce que y'a pas de gardien." Louis essayait de taquiner un rougissement sur les joues d'Harry pour les faire revenir à l'amitié prudente qu'ils avaient trouvé. Il était trop tôt pour taquiner ce nerf à brut et pourtant. Louis aperçu une lueur d'yeux blessés avant qu'Harry ne passe à côté de lui pour retourner sur le terrain.

Louis ferma ses propres yeux et inspira profondément. Eh bien, ça ne se passait pas comme prévu. Peut-être que de choisir de se bourrer la gueule aurait été un choix plus sage. Mais il savait que s'il avait continué à boire il aurait fait quelque chose d'horrible du genre mordre une marque dans le cou d'Harry. Devant l'horrible cousine Calista.

Mais maintenant Harry boudait et se sentait probablement comme un comme un connard à cause de Louis et Louis se détestait pour ça. Il avait besoin de le voir sourire encore. Il le devait.

Louis couru vers là où Harry s'était arrêté, coinçant le ballon dans la courbe de sa hanche. Harry ne voulait pas le regarder.

"Love," murmura Louis. Pas de réaction. Juste un aperçu de lèvre mordillée sous une tignasse de cheveux. Ça n'allait pas le faire.

La main de Louis serpenta avant qu'Harry ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, et pinça la chair douce de ses hanches. Harry sursauta, couina et chassa les mains de Louis et Louis ne put empêcher le rictus qui s'installa sur ses lèvres.

C'était mieux.

Il recommença, cette fois un peu plus haut, et Harry essaya de s'éloigner. Cependant, Louis était impitoyable. En laissant tomber le ballon pour pouvoir entièrement se concentrer sur son nouveau but dans la vie, il libéra ses deux mains pour se mettre au travail.

Elles trouvèrent la peau sensible au bord du tee-shirt d'Harry, s'enfoncèrent dans le creux sous son bras, pinça un téton - peut-être, mais pouviez-vous le blâmer?- et en général, tortura le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'un tourbillon de rire étouffé et de cris à moitié formés qui bougeait dans tous les sens.

C'était de la lumière et de la joie et de l'été et des papillons. Des gloussements dans l'air saturé par le soleil et la sensation d'un garçon chaud sous ses doigts. C'était un peu frénétique, ce rush le laissa troublé de la meilleure façon.

Louis baissa rapidement la tête et fonça sous les longs membres d'Harry, mais il avait mal calculé. Il se cogna alors qu'il aurait juste du le toucher mais finit avec le visage recouvert par le torse d'Harry alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux au sol.

Il essaya de ne pas craquer, assez longtemps pour protéger Harry de l'à-coup de l'atterrissage. Mais ils étaient tous les deux en grande partie inutiles, le souffle coupé par la chute et le rire qu'aucun des deux ne semble être capable de contrôler.

Ils étaient un enchevêtrement de longs bras et jambes et le visage d'Harry était enfoncé dans le creux du cou de Louis et Louis n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il se tourna dans les cheveux d'Harry comme il l'avait désiré toute la journée, et inspira le parfum subtil de vanille. Le désir de tendre le bras et de tenir la tête d'Harry ici, de le garder contre lui était presque submergeant. A la place, il enfonça le bout de ses doigts dans la terre, comme si ça allait le rééquilibrer. Comme si ça allait calmer la façon dont /mienmienmien/ continuait de ricocher dans tous les recoins de sa tête.

Les gros rires d'Harry s'étaient calmés en des gloussements silencieux qui étaient des hoquetements d'air chaud contre la peau de Louis. Ce fut seulement quand leurs respirations furent calmées qu'Harry poussa sur ses avant-bras pour se maintenir au-dessus de Louis.

Leurs visages étaient toujours proches. Ça serait facile, si facile, de se soulever juste un peu. Harry baisserait la tête, et les lèvres trouveraient les lèvres, les langues chasseraient les langues, la chaleur rencontrerait la chaleur. Louis se racla et la gorge et ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Et Harry non plus.

La sensation de l'avoir au-dessus de lui. Jésus. Son poids, pressant Louis contre l'herbe. Son odeur, juste un peu épicé, chuchotait des promesses dangereuses à Louis. Et son mignon, mignon visage. C'était tout ce que Louis pouvait voir.

Il prit une inspiration irrégulière qu'Harry avait dû ressentir à l'endroit où leurs ventres se touchaient. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent, et les pupilles d'Harry étaient complètement dilatées.

Louis lécha ses lèvres et était juste sur le point d'envoyer Gemma et l'horrible cousine Calista en enfer quand il se figea. Parce qu'il y avait la bite d'Harry. Qui durcissait contre la sienne.

Ils bougèrent tous les deux leurs hanches, juste un peu, jusqu'à qu'ils soient placés parfaitement l'un contre l'autre. Puis les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent alors qu'il se frottait contre lui. Juste une fois. Mais le mouvement était facilement reconnaissable. Putain de merde. Le cerveau de Louis blanchit un peu sur les bords à cette sensation. Parfait. Dur. Harry. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'Harry gémit du fond de la gorge. Si Louis n'avait pas été dur, ouaip, ceci aurait suffi.

Mais les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent rapidement à cet instant, et ce que Louis y vu brisa son cœur. De l'horreur absolue.

"Oh mon dieu," chuchota Harry, roulant d'au-dessus de Louis en un mouvement rapide. "Oh mon dieu."

"Non," commença Louis mais il ne semblait pas cohérent à cet instant. Tout le sang qui aidait normalement son cerveau semblait être autre part.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé Louis." Harry se précipitait pour se relever et s'en aller. Il se tint immobile pendant un instant, fixant ses pieds nus, mais ensuite il sembla conclure que s'échapper passait avant trouver ses chaussures et commença à s’enfuir- en courant.

Merde. "Non," essaya à nouveau Louis. "Bébé." Il était cependant impuissant, toujours complétement secoué par l'expérience qui avait à peine atteint le niveau de tâtonnement du lycée. "Harry…"

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas et Louis n'en attendait pas moins.

Louis laissa retomber ses épaules au sol et se toucha à travers son jean, complétement dur par un gémissement, un touché d'Harry.

Il était vraiment et complétement baisé. Et pas de la façon qu'il aimait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!  
> N'hésitez pas à faire partager vos opinions, et les erreurs que vous avez pu repérer!
> 
> Bonne continuation, à bientôt pour la suite!  
> Luce.x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu accès à une bonne connexion internet depuis un long moment.
> 
> De plus, je m'excuse pour la qualité de ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à trouver des tournures de phrases correctes.

Harry ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Même après s'être enfuit comme un enfant. Même après s'être cogné le front contre les beaux murs recouverts de papier peint de sa chambre assez de fois pour les voisins cognent en retour. Même après avoir essayé -sans succès- d'enlever l'humiliation en frottant avec son savon exfoliant senteur pêche.

Il ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Alors qu'il finissait de boutonner sa chemise, ses doigts trouvèrent la peau sous son téton et pincèrent fort, cherchant la douleur. Mais ce ne fit que lui rappeler d'autres mains douces explorant les pentes vulnérables de son torse, les courbes de ses poignées d'amour, le gonflement de son biceps. La façon dont elles avaient déposé des éclats de chaleur dans leur passage alors qu'elles taquinaient et attaquaient.

Harry grogna, tombant comme un aigle étendu sur le lit.

Il avait pensé atteindre le sommet de la gêne quand il avait flirté avec Louis si ouvertement pour être si gentiment repoussé. Il y avait eu un moment, là, alors que leurs corps se balançaient juste légèrement plus proches dans un air qui avait tout sauf étinceler de possibilités qu'Harry avait pensé - peut-être. Il avait pensé que peut-être que l'étincelle dans les yeux de Louis était de l'intérêt pour lui.

Dieu, ces yeux.

Si bleus. Ils semblaient s'accorder avec le ciel sans nuages. Ou le ciel les avait vus et, jaloux, avait refusé de se faire voler la vedette. Comme ce n'était pas la pensée la plus fantasque qu’Harry n’avait jamais eu. Le ciel étant envieux des yeux de Louis. Cependant, il devrait être envieux. 

Et quand Louis avait souri et que le coin de ses yeux s'était plissé sous l'amusement véritable? Eh bien. Harry pouvait difficilement être tenu pour responsable de ses actions.

Sauf qu'il était responsable de ses actions. Dans le feu de l'action, quand il semblait que le monde n'était qu'eux deux et l'herbe qui chatouillaient leurs pieds et les oiseaux qui chantaient des chansons d'amour alors qu'ils dansaient dans les ombres des anciens arbres feuillus il avait mis de côté la prudence et avait essayé.

Il ne s'appellerait pas un flirteur, pas tant. C'est juste… il aimait les gens. Les gens avaient tendance à l'aimer, aussi. Charmant, c'était le mot avec lequel il était associé depuis que ses cheveux avaient arrêté de faire ce truc bizarre de Paul McCartney dans les années 1960. Parfois c'était péjoratif et ça l'embêtait plus qu'il n'aimait l'admettre. Mais le plus souvent, c'était joyeux.

Les amies de sa mère roucouleraient et pinceraient ses joues ou le barman lui servirait une boisson gratuite ou un numéro, gribouillé à la hâte, serait enfoncé dans sa poche. Ça ne faisait pas de mal. Il y avait eu quelques fois à l'école où les gens avaient mal compris ses intentions, mais Harry avait toujours réussi à arranger tout ça.

Le fait est, il n'était pas gênant avec les gens. Mais il était gênant avec Louis.

Mais debout là, alors que Louis lui souriait et il avait pensé que peut-être qu'il avait enfin réussi à surpasser la façon dont ses nerfs ses détraquaient quand il était autour de cet homme. La façon dont son pouls s'accélérait et son cerveau papillonnait jusqu'à complétement s'arrêter. Et il avait flirté. Flirté. Avec le petit-ami de sa sœur. Putain.

Pas pour rien, par contre, Louis avait flirté en retour. Bien sûr, il y avait être amical. Ça pouvait être ça. Enfin, une combinaison de ça, et essayer de bien s'entendre avec le frère. Ou peut-être qu'il pouvait même croire qu'ils avaient une très bonne, véritable - platonique - alchimie. Ca arrivait.

Mais Harry était sûr à 99.9 pourcent que Louis avait flirté en retour. C'était dans la façon dont sa hanche ressortait, la façon dont sa voix devenait plus râpeuse et plus aigüe en même temps. Pour être honnête, et il essayait de l'être, Louis semblait être ce genre de gars. Drôle et heureux et, eh bien, dragueur.

Donc peut-être qu'Harry s'était fait un peu emporté. Peut-être qu'il s'était laissé croire que c'était vrai. Dans tous les cas, ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, parce que Louis s'était reculé, brisant quelconque charme délicat qui s'était tissé entre eux.

La réalité s'était enfoncée par les portes, un oncle énervé et bourré détruisant le petit fantasme qu'Harry avait construit si précautionneusement avec des coups négligents de bras simiesques.  
Gemma. Petit-ami. C'est vrai.

Harry avait vraiment pensé que c'était le point le plus bas de sa journée. Si seulement.

Il venait juste de retrouver son équilibre - et ok, peut-être qu'il boudait un peu- quand il avait senti les pressions de doigts doux, puis un pincement dans la chair douce de ses hanches. Il était foutu. La malice pure qui avait éclairé le visage de Louis avait piqué quelque chose autour du cœur d'Harry. C'était un Peter Pan humain.

Mais c'était plus que ça, et Harry, tournoyant et cherchant de l'air comme il l'avait fait, aussi volontaire à le suivre jusqu'au Pays Imaginaire qu'il l'avait été, avait vu ça. Louis ne l'avait chatouillé pour le faire chier - même si ça semblait être son genre. Il le chatouillait parce qu'Harry avait été gêné, s'était renfermé, et il avait voulu faire Harry se sentir mieux. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Et ensuite le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds et il s'était retrouvé tout rouge contre le corps de Louis, avec la gravité comme une main dans son dos le poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre eux. Ça avait été désorientant, le changement d'altitude. Mais ça avait été un doux atterrissage.

Puis il y avait eu plus de rire, et Harry s'était demandé si sa vie avec Louis aurait été comme ça. Du rire tout le temps. Des gloussements au petit-déjeuner, des rugissements qui retournent l'estomac à la d'une bataille de nourriture épique alors qu'ils auraient tous les deux une dose indénombrable de merdes dans les cheveux, rapide, un rictus quand Louis glisserait un commentaire insolent et acerbe à propos de quelqu'un qu'ils détesteraient - naturellement - tous les deux. Des grognements qui chatouilleraient, refusant d'être repoussés, quand Harry tomberait du lit alors qu'il essaye d'exécuter un mouvement sexuel complexe. Leurs regards se rencontreraient, Louis essayant de ne pas exploser de rire et Harry, un tas pathétique au sol, dirait "Tourne puis enroule" et ils exploseraient de rire.  
Harry pensa que c'est ça qu'il aimerait le plus.

Il s'était perdu dans la fantaisie, allongé là, son visage enfoncé dans le cou de Louis, respirant son odeur, se délectant de la sensation des cuisses magnifiques, épaisses, de Louis glissées entre les siennes. Il vivrait dans ce battement de moment s'il pouvait - il le mettrait de côté pour le ressortir pendant des jours tristes et pluvieux pour le laisser le réchauffer comme une bonne tasse de thé.

Puis il avait du tout faire foirer. Parce qu'apparemment c'était son Mode Opératoire autour de Louis William Tomlinson. Nom de dieu.

Quand il s'était soulevé, juste un peu, la vue de Louis - ce dieu du soleil à la peau caramel qui riait en le regardant - avait envahie ses sens. Si cette fantaisie de leur vie avait été mignonne et douce comme de la mélasse avant, ça avait changé à la seconde où leurs yeux s'étaient verrouillés, devenant chaud et coupant et épicé. Tendu.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas été capable d'empêcher ses hanches de chercher cette friction. Une bouffée de la dureté et du denim et de Louis. Et ensuite il était tout simplement mort parce que oh mon dieu il venait juste de se frotter contre le copain de sa sœur sur l'herbe tout en gémissant comme une star du porno. Jésus Putain de Christ, pouvait-il devenir encore plus bizarre?

Bien sûr qu'il s'était contenté de s'enfuir plutôt que d'affronter les gentilles rassurances de la part de Louis qui étaient à suivre. Si Harry ne savait rien d'autre, il savait que Louis le calmerait gentiment. Il était si, si gentil. Harry avait déjà vu ce côté de lui. Louis aurait sûrement frotter des ronds dans le dos d'Harry en lui parlant - avec le ton que les gens utilisent quand ils veulent rassurer des animaux effrayés - de réactions naturelles et c'est pas grave et de se laisser entraîner par les moments.

Ça aurait été un destin pire que la mort qu'il venait d'affronter, parce qu'Harry ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable de garder les larmes hors de ses yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que l'univers lui faisait ça? 

Pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé l'humain le plus parfait, beau, drôle, un ange juste pour le taquiner avec des possibilités? Juste pour qu'Harry réalise, même seulement quelques heures après avoir rencontré Louis, que tout ce qu'il avait eu avant n'était qu'une ombre pâle de ce chef d'œuvre d'humain.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle?

Il n'y avait que le silence pour répondre à son cri lugubre et sans mot dans le vide.

Il grogna et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il avait assez brouillé du noir. Il était temps de faire face aux conséquences et d'essayer de convaincre Gemma qu'il ne perdait pas ses putains d'esprit devant son petit-ami.

Puisque c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il glissa une petite flasque en argent dans la poche de sa veste.

Se bourrer la gueule était probablement une idée terrible vu comment ses inhibitions étaient déjà abaissées quand il était autour de Louis. Mais de penser à Louis et Gemma dansant ensemble, chuchotant, se touchant, s'embrassant… partant ensemble. Eh bien, il ne pensait pas pouvoir y survivre sans noyer ses sentiments dans l'alcool.

Et à ce moment-là, il ne semblait pas y avoir assez d'alcool sur Terre.

 

***

 

"Tu m'évites"

Harry sursauta à cause du chuchotement dans son oreille et de la façon dont Gemma, qui devait être sur la pointe des pied, avait posé son menton sur son épaule.

Il pivota pour lui faire face, enroulant son bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage, et la tint fermement. Il n'y avait rien qui ne vaille la peine de compromettre ceci. Rien du tout.

"Jamais," murmura-t-il alors même que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Louis. Il baissa rapidement le regard de peur d'y voir la pitié. Se contenter de prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé semblait être la décision la plus sage. Tête, sable, enterrée.

"Tu aurais du venir passer le temps dans notre chambre, H," dit Gemma en se frayant un chemin dans le creux de son épaule. "Niall m'a passé une bouteille de bon champagne, et Louis et moi on s'est fait plaisir."

Harry rigola à la façon dont ses mots étaient un peu inarticulés sur les bords comme ça arrivait toujours quand elle passait de pompette à bourrée. "Je vois ça."

"Héééé," Gemma se recula, et Harry était certain qu'elle se moquait de lui.

"Aller viens, espèce d'ivrogne," dit Harry, gesticulant de façon à ce que son bras soit autour des épaules de Gemma, la guidant vers la porte menant au jardin. "On ne voudrait pas être en retard au mariage."

Harry sentit Louis les suivre. Vraiment, le sentit. Il serra Gemma plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

"Ça va, H?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix basse et beaucoup plus sobre tout à coup.

"Bien sûr," dit-il sans rencontrer son regard. "Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu es magnifique ou pas encore? Calista va en mourir."

"C'est le plan," dit Gemma avec rictus, avec un regard rapide vers Louis. Quelque chose passa entre eux et une fois encore, Harry eut l'impression de rater quelque chose.

Elle était vraiment belle dans sa robe verte brillante, c'était un air de printemps au milieu d'un jardin d'été. Ses cheveux étaient blancs platine ces jours-ci et elle porter ça avec un bob simple et droit qui effleurait ses épaules. Elle avait fait quelque chose de doré à ses yeux qui les faisait briller dans les coins quand ils passèrent au soleil. Tellement charmante.

Mais c'était Louis qui volait la vedette. Harry laissa ses yeux dériver sur ses courbes alors que Louis les rattrapait, s'arrêtant juste un peu devant eux, mesurant la mise en place élaborée qui prenait une grande partie du jardin derrière le manoir.

Louis avait fait quelque chose à ses cheveux. Plus tôt, ils étaient doux et sans produit, avec sa frange coiffée sur le côté sur ses yeux. Ça avait donné envie à Harry de frotter les mèches entre ses doigts pour en sentir leur soierie. Mais maintenant, ils étaient relevés en un petit tourbillon et faisait ressortir ses contours coupants. Ce look donnait envie à Harry de tomber à genoux, mettre ses mains dans son dos et que Louis lui dise ce qu'il devait faire.

Le désir qui pulsa en Harry à cette pensée ne fit qu'augmenter d'un cran alors qu'Harry faisait glisser son regard sur le cou lisse de Louis. Son costard lui allait parfaitement bien. C'était cher et bleu et la chemise en dessous boutonnée pile contre son cou. Les doigts d'Harry le démangeaient de tirer sur le tissu, de l'arracher de son corps.

La veste collait la taille de Louis - pourquoi Dieu avait-il une taille de guêpe désigné spécialement pour torturer Harry - et puis était évasée au niveau de la douceur de ses hanches. Et c'est là qu'Harry mourut. Fût enterré. Puis fut ressuscité puis mourut encore. Parce que la façon dont le pantalon de Louis embrassé la courbe de ses fesses était une attaque à sa vie.

Harry voulait y enfoncer son visage, lécher et sucer et explorer alors que ses ongles creusaient des demi-lunes dans la peau. Il voulait vénérer ce renflement de chair et remercier. Il voulait le fesser et l'observer tourner en un joli rose grâce à l'empreinte de sa main. Il voulait passer des heures à lui chuchoter des promesses cochonnes alors que ses doigts poussaient et taquinaient et pressaient.

Christ Jésus. Où était passé tout le putain d'air? Il était parti. Complétement disparu.

Il inspira profondément quand il réalisa qu'il ne respirait pas correctement, et même si son cerveau était complétement dans le vague il réalisa tout de même à quel point il était ridicule. C'était un cul. Un cul habillé en plus. On pourrait penser qu'il venait juste de se faire sucer à voir à quel point il était excité.

Dieu merci pour le pantalon noir qui pardonnait légèrement.

Louis et Gemma le fixaient tous les deux, parce que bien sûr qu'ils le fixaient. Il venait juste de complétement perdre le fil et regardait Louis, bouche bée, alors que des images graphiques de lui en train de le lécher et puis de se faire minutieusement baisé par lui se chassaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ce jour était-il le plus long, le plus gênant, de la vie d'Harry?

"Euh," fût tout ce qu'il put dire puisqu'ils lui avaient clairement posé une question. Les yeux de Gemma étaient plissés, et il pouvait jurer que son regard était passé entre Louis et lui.

Louis. Louis. Il se tenait tout simplement là, tout magnifique et baisable, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et une inclinaison de la tête qu'Harry ne comprenait pas.

"La Terre à Harry," dit Gemma, claquant des doigts devant son visage. Il sursauta et retourna son regard vers elle, les sourcils levés comme si elle était celle qui était folle. Bon plan, Styles. Ça va marcher.  
"Quoi…" Elle fit encore ce truc où elle regardait entre Louis et Harry et la gorge d'Harry se ferma sous la culpabilité et la honte et le désir. Mais elle se perdit juste, puis secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser des pensées qui venaient d'y entrer.

"Je veux dire, où devrait-on s'asseoir?" Demanda plutôt Gemma, donnant un coup de tête vers le côté de la mariée, où les invités commençaient à remplir les rangées.

"Au fond," répondirent en unisson Louis et Harry et ils sourirent l'un à l'autre. Ca semblait à Harry être la première fois qu'il était de retour sur un sol stable depuis qu'il avait trébuché sur le terrain il y a des heures.

"Pour qu'on puisse boire à chaque fois que Calista et Bradley font quelque chose de ridicule et niais," expliqua Harry.

Gemma haleta et plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine, ses yeux écarquillés. "Tu as de l'alcool?"

"C'est qui ton frère préféré?" Il sourit en retour, retournant sa veste pour qu'ils puissent voir la bosse dans le tissu qui était indéniablement sa flasque. Au moins ça gardait leurs yeux vers le haut et loin d'une autre bosse proéminente.

"Eh bien voyez-vous ça, il semblerait que tu viennes juste de remporter la première place, cher amour," dit Gemma en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser contre sa mâchoire.

"Ah ouf, il y avait beaucoup de compétition d'après ce que je sais," dit-il sans réfléchir. Son regard accrocha sur Louis et ses joues rougirent, mais Louis se contenta de sourire.

"Eh bien tu es certainement mon meilleur joueur, désormais," dit Louis. "J'ai eu un aperçu des robes des demoiselles d'honneur et on va définitivement avoir besoin de quelques rafraichissements pour arriver jusqu'au bout."

Harry savait que ce n'était que de la taquinerie, mais il rayonna sous le compliment.

Et ensuite il essaya d'ignorer la chaleur pressée contre sa cuisse par celle de Louis alors qu'ils s'installaient à leurs places.

Serait-il trop évident de taper dans la réserve dès maintenant?  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous avez vu des erreurs ou autres maladresses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'ai relu ce chapitre très rapidement donc n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les erreurs que vous voyez où les choses qui sont vraiment incompréhensibles!

Le temps que l'horrible cousine Calista - habillée d'une réplique de la robe de Kate Middleton - dise "Je le veux", leur joyeux petit groupe avait consumé une grande partie de la flasque d'Harry. Quand le pasteur s'était baissé pour libérer les six colombes, une pour chaque année depuis que le couple se connaissait, ils avaient même réussi à convaincre Anne de prendre une gorgée. ("Vous avez une mauvaise influence," avait-elle dit en avalant le shot comme une pro, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle puis en reprenant une gorgée de plus avant de le repasser à une Gemma ravie.)

"Fini la," chuchotait maintenant Harry à Louis, sa paume pressant le métal contre les doigts de Louis. C'était toujours chaud où Harry l'avait tenu et ça brula la peau de Louis. Entre l'alcool et l'effervescence qui venait de sa proximité avec Harry, tout ça semblait commençait à sembler un peu… plus.

Les yeux d'Harry, déjà d'une nuance des conifères d'une forêt en hiver, devenait plus verts. Son odeur - des pêches chaudes trempées dans du miel et de la vanille - devenait plus doux, s'enroulant autour de Louis comme le souvenir des jours heureux. La façon dont les lèvres d'Harry avaient presque, juste presque, effleuré la douce peau derrière l'oreille de Louis envoyait des frissons le long du dos de Louis.

La brûlure qui descendait le long de sa gorge quand il finit la flasque n'était qu'un pauvre substitut à la chaleur qu'il savait pouvoir - raturez ça. La chaleur qui s'enflammerait, absolument putain, s'enflammerait entre eux.

Louis devait juste finir la nuit sans faire quelque chose de complétement fou comme d'entraîner Harry au sol dès le moment où l'HC Calista lèverait la cérémonie pour lui rouler une pelle à couper le souffle. Il était probable que Gemma n'apprécierait pas ça.

Il avait déjà failli faire ça de toutes façons, plus tôt dans le lobby. Mon Dieu. Quand il avait vu Harry pour la première fois tout en noir, avec ses tétons carrément tombant de sa chemise et son pantalon qui allait parfaitement à ses longues, magnifiques jambes, tout ce que Louis pouvait penser c'était de le pousser contre le mur, se coller contre lui, le laisser chevaucher les cuisses de Louis et enfoncer ses dents dans ce large échantillon de torse exposé. Il avait voulu lécher et sucer ces tétons - ces tétons - jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient beaux et bouffis et rose et qu'Harry pleure pour un soulagement.

Louis toussa, gigotant sur son siège. Pas un très bon fil de pensée quand il allait devoir se lever dans approximativement… oui, maintenant. Tout le monde se levait sur leurs pieds et Louis devait suivre ou être le mec chelou qui restait assis parce qu'il avait un début d'érection.

Mais, il ne fallut que quelques retouches avant qu'il ne soit presque sûr d'être au moins présentable.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Louis réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la flasque. Sans y réfléchir, il se rapprocha d'Harry, ouvrant sa veste pour la glisser dans la poche intérieure. Quand sa main retomba, son articulation traîna le long de la peau exposée du bouton précaire qui était la seule chose entre un Harry habillé et un Harry à moitié nu.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux, mais Louis refusa de rencontrer les yeux d'Harry, gardant son regard fermement fixé sur le tatouage des hirondelles jumelles qui volaient juste sous les clavicules d'Harry. Son self-control complétement abattu, il râpa le bout de son pouce là où l'articulation de son doigt était juste avant.

Il n'avait pas entendu autant qu'il sentit l'inspiration rapide qu'Harry prit. Mais il ne bougea pas.

"Aller, babe." La voix de Gemma coupa à travers le brouillard qui avait transformé son cerveau en une tâche de matière grise et inutile. Il tressauta en arrière, se tournant pour tendre aveuglement la main vers Gemma.

Gemma. C'est vrai.

Gemma qui le fixait désormais de la manière dont il pourrait jurer qu'elle peut lire toutes les pensées sales qu'il vient d'avoir à propos de son bébé frère. Dieu merci, il savait - Ok, il était genre à 95 pourcent sure - qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voudrait lui couper les couilles si elle pouvait. Et il appréciait plutôt ses couilles.

"C'est vrai," dit-il, prenant son coude, la guidant loin de a scène de crime. "Il y a de l'alcool gratuit à boire."

Harry et Anne leur emboitèrent le pas, et Louis essaye de ne pas sentir la chaleur du regard d'Harry sur son cul.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" Lui demanda Gemma, assez doucement pour que Louis sache que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Louis, l'image de l'innocence. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait être.

Elle le fusilla du regard, puis le tira sur le côté. "On vous rattrapera, je veux juste montrer à Louis ce petit coin sympa que j'ai découvert plus tôt, à côté du ruisseau," dit-elle à la paire qui venait de les rattraper. Anne leur fit un clin d'œil tendre et le visage d'Harry se fissura en cette expression vide que Louis commençait à détester.

"Oh, allez-y," Anne fit un grand sourire et fit un clin d'œil. "Prenez un peu de temps pour vous."

"Maman." Gemma leva les yeux au ciel, et Harry détourna le regard.

Louis voulait le rassurer. Mais que pouvait-il faire? C'était une pensée stérile de toute façon, car Gemma le traînait déjà hors des séries des chaises blanches délicates, descendait une petite colline jusqu'à un vieux pont planqué dans l'ombre des jardins.

"Ok." Gemma s'appuya contre la barrière, croisant les bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, putain?"

Louis soupira, appuya ses avant-bras sur le bois à côté d'elle, pour ne pas avoir à la regarder. "Je suis désolé, Gem."

"Désolé pour quoi?" il y avait un tranchant dangereux dans sa voix.

Il se pencha en avant, pour poser son front sur ses doigts entrelacés. L'eau babillait en-dessous d'eux, cristal et froide et coulante et apaisante. Ses paumes mourraient d'envie d'y tremper, l'attraper dans ses mains, y enfoncer son visage. La laisser le ramener vers la réalité.

"Rien," dit-il en secouant la tête.

"Ah, et voilà que je pensais que tu allais être honnête avec moi pendant un superbe seconde."

Jésus, que voulait-elle qu'il dise? "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?"

"Je sais pas, peut-être que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi toi et mon frère ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous baiser du regard?" dit-elle.

"Eh bien, Gem, quand deux personnes s'aiment très fort…" commença-t-il, sachant qu'il était un petit merdeux.

"Oh mon Dieu, arrête," elle couvrit vraiment ses oreilles avec ses mains. "Toi et mon frère… juste… non. Non, jamais."

Ça, ça piquait. "Aoutch, Gem."

"Louis," sa voix s'adoucit enfin et il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle du coin de l'œil sans jamais relever la tête. "Juste…"

"Quoi?"

"C'est Harry," dit-elle, et elle souleva ses épaules en un haussement désarmé.

"Et… Je suis moi?" Ce ne devrait probablement pas faire mal. Mais c'était un peu comme une claque.

Elle pencha la tête, embarquée dans une honnêteté qui était rare et brutale même entre les meilleurs des amis. "C'est pas ça," dit-elle, désormais prudente. "C'est juste… Je ne dirais pas que tu joues ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que tu as tendance à ne pas laisser les gens rester. Et Harry est quelqu'un qui va vouloir rester."

Ok, elle n'avait pas complétement tort. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. Peut-être qu'il était occupé au travail et avec ses amis et avec la vie et que trouver un copain à long terme n'avait pas était sa priorité. Spécialement après la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé cette route. Son esprit se glissa loin de ce souvenir. Celui qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Et donc ouais peut-être qu'il avait passé le temps avec des coups d'un soir par-ci par-là. "Est-ce que tu es en train de me slut-shame, là?"

Ca lui tira un rire. "Louis. Putain, non. S'il-te-plaît, et puis dans ce cas qui est-ce que je serais pour parler?"

"Et donc, alors..? Balance juste, Gem," il se redressa et se tourna vers elle. "Tu ne penses pas que je sois assez bien pour lui?"

"Putain, ne met pas des mots dans ma bouche, Lou," cracha Gemma, désormais énervée.

"Bah c'est ce que tu sembles dire de ce que j'entends," dit Louis, détestant irritabilité dans sa voix, mais incapable de faire quelque chose contre ça.

"Tu sais que je pense que t'es vraiment le meilleur, Louis," dit Gemma. "Tu es intelligent et aimant et acharné et loyal et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi." Elle agita sa main autour d'elle en disant ça. "Clairement."

"Ok," dit-il lentement, essayant de tout dénouer. Il comprenait, il comprenait vraiment. Mais ça ne rendait pas plus facile à entendre. "Donc je suis le meilleur, pour tout ce qui est être ton ami. Mais en tant que petit-ami potentiel pour ton frère, je suis nul?"

"Arrête de jouer l'idiot Louis," répondit immédiatement Gemma. "Tu es meilleur que ça."

"Meilleur. Mais juste pas assez bien?"

"Ce n'est pas toi, ok? Je veux dire, ça l'est et ça l'est pas."

"Sérieusement, Gemma. Je ne veux pas être un connard mais ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens."

"Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens, tu penses que je sais pas que je dis n'importe quoi?" elle fit tout sauf taper du pied comme une enfant. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil et d'attendre.

Les temps de silence qui suivirent étaient chargés. Mais, elle prit ensuite une inspiration et rencontra franchement son regard.

"Je suis quasiment sur que tu briserais son cœur."

Et ils y étaient. "Si je me souviens bien le dernier cœur qui a été brisé c'était le mien," dit-il doucement. "Donc je ne suis pas vraiment sur de pourquoi tu penserais ça."

"Mais c'est exactement pour ça." Elle posa une main délicate sur son bras, le vent semblant tourner. Encore à le réconforter, toujours là pour le réconforter. "Mais depuis James… et bien à chaque fois que quelqu'un se rapproche un peu trop, tu recules complétement. Tu trouves quelque chose qui ne va pas chez eux ou soudainement ton travail requiert toute ton attention ou peu importe. Tu les déserte. Et je continue de regarder ça arriver et je ne peux pas regarder ça arriver à Harry."

Putain. C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait même pas nier le motif qui se répétait. Mais ça ne ressemblait jamais à ça sur le moment. Vraiment, /vraiment/, il n'y en avait pas eu tant que ça. La poignée de ceux qui étaient restés plus d'une nuit, et bien ils étaient supers. C'est juste, il manquait toujours quelque chose. Même si l'alchimie physique avait été là, même si les quelques rendez-vous avaient té drôles, même si ça faisait du bien d'avoir un corps chaud enroulé autour de lui la nuit. Pourquoi faire durer les choses s'il savait que ça ne mènerait nulle part? Ça ne le rendait pas incapable de former des attachements émotionnels, si? Ça le rendait intelligent.

Tout de même. "On va dire que c'est vrai. Je viens juste de rencontrer quelqu'un qui je pense pourrait briser la chaîne pour moi et tu me dis que je ne devrais même pas avoir la chance d'essayer? Parce que, quoi? Ça te met mal-à-l'aise?"

Ses yeux se fermèrent à ça comme si il avait décroché un coup particulièrement coupant. "Ce n'est pas juste."

"Tu n'es pas juste," lui jeta-t-il.

"Tu ne le connais même pas," essaya-t-elle.

"Ça a pris une seconde," lui dit-il, les mots s'accrochant presque dans sa gorge. Ils le rendaient vulnérable parce qu'ils étaient idiots. Mais ils étaient vrais. "Il a fallu une seconde."

"C'est du désir alors," rétorqua-t-elle, ne semblant que moyennement gênée par le sujet, il devait le lui accorder.

Cependant, il secoua la tête. "C'est pas ça, Gemma. Je connais le désir. Crois-moi. Ce n'est ça. Ou juste ça," il leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que c'était du désir. Harry était Harry et donnait envie à Louis de le détruire sur place juste en mordillant sa lèvre, donc bon. Mais aussi, c'était plus. "Ça t'es jamais arrivé de juste savoir? La minute où tu parles à quelqu'un et c'est genre, une âme reconnaissant une âme. Et mon Dieu je vois bien que ça semble stupide et faux et nunuche mais c'est le meilleur moyen de décrire ça? Après, genre, quatre putains de mots, Gemma. J'ai su. Tu n'as jamais…?" Il devrait sûrement trouver des meilleurs mots quand il essayerait de parler de ça à Harry. Mais maintenant, c'était toujours trop nouveau pour savoir quelles conneries il était vraiment en train de raconter. Etait-il en train de gazouiller de façon incohérente?

Mais Gemma ouvrit la bouche. Puis la ferma. Détourna le regard.

Intéressant.

"Babe?"

Après peu de moments de silence, elle haussa une épaule. "Peut-être."

"Oh. Oh. Suspens," rigola-t-il. "Qui est le chanceux?"

"C'est personne, c'est rien," elle agita une main, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas le regarder. "Vraiment."

"Eh bien, tu m'as convaincu," dit-il, se relaxant contre la barrière maintenant qu'il n'était plus au centre de l'attention. Il cogna son épaule contre la sienne. "Mmmmhhhh, laisse-moi réfléchir, laisse-moi réfléchir. Clairement quelqu'un de nouveau."

Un petit son paniqué se prit dans sa gorge. Bingo.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il m'a remplacé? Le barman? Comment il s'… Niall!"

"Ta gueule," marmonna-t-elle.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'ai raison," caqueta-t-il et il lança son poing en l'air. "Gemma va pécho."

"Hééé, aucun de nous deux ne va rien choper ce soir," Gemma enfonça son doigt dans les côtes de Louis et il se sentit à nouveau stable pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait entrainé pour parler.

"Je veux dire après que Son Horriblesté parte en pense à l'Angleterre pendant que Bradley essaye de bander, on peut entraîner nos âmes-sœurs respectives dans leurs chambres, pas vrai?" dit Louis, testant pour savoir s'ils étaient prêts à en rire.

Gemma enfonça sa tête dans ses mains et grogna mais il jura que ses épaules tremblaient de rire.

"Ok, d'accord mais on doit encore sortir vivant de la réception," dit-elle, relevant la tête pour le fusiller du regard. "Si tu penses pouvoir le supporter."

"J'ai /quelque/ self-control," dit-il, faussant être offensé.

"Non pas que j'ai remarqué ce week-end."

"Si seulement tu savais, babe. Tu serais tellement impressionnée," dit-il.

"Ah dégueulasse," elle gifla son épaule et il attrapa sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

"Hé. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal," dit-il, serrant fort.

Le rire quitta ses yeux. "Tu ne peux pas promettre ça."

Juste. "Ok. Je vais essayer très fort de ne pas le blesser. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais tu me connais, Gemma. Quand est-ce que j'ai déjà été aussi sûr de quelque chose?"

Elle étudia ses yeux comme s'ils détenaient toutes les réponses aux incertitudes qui planaient sur leurs futures. Quand elle acquiesça il laissa échapper un petit soupir. "D'accord. Si tu lui fais du mal je vais vraiment te couper le pénis avec un couteau vraiment, vraiment mal aiguisé."

"Une image terrifiante," murmura Louis en la tirant dans ses bras. "Et c'est noté." Ses lèvres trouvèrent son front. "On est ok?"

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre son torse. "En pleine forme."

"Je t'aime," dit Louis, relevant la tête pour poser son menton sur le haut de sa tête. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il rencontra les yeux écarquillés d'Harry. Putain.

"J'ai juste…," bafouilla Harry, depuis sa position au centre du pont. "Vous mettiez du temps… et j'ai pensé venir…"

Gemma s'extirpa des bras de Louis au son de la voix d'Harry. "Oh love, coucou. Désolée, oui on a été distraits, on arrive maintenant."

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et fit demi-tour, retournant vers le manoir.

"Donc tu penses qu'il a entendu quoi?" demanda Louis en coin alors que lui et Gemma suivaient les pas d'Harry.

"Je ne sais pas quelle réponse tu préfères," dit Gemma et, oui, c'était définitivement de l'amusement dans sa voix.

"Tu veux dire si ça serait pire qu'il m'ait entendu déclarer mon amour pour lui ou s'il m'a entendu déclarer mon amour pour toi?"

"Dans tous les cas, ce mariage vient de devenir beaucoup plus intéressant," dit Gemma et le rire arriva enfin. Harry jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule qu'il essaya d'effacer une fois qu'il s'aperçu que Louis le regardait.

Oui. Beaucoup plus intéressant."

 

***

 

Quand Gemma lui avait parlé pour la première fois de la cousine horrible il était sûr qu'elle avait exagéré l'atrocité de cette femme.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Louis était sûr qu'elle l'avait sous-estimée.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma chère Gemma t'ai caché," les ongles de Calista étaient des petites dagues s'enfonçant dans l'avant-bras de Louis, ses yeux presque aussi aiguisés alors qu'ils le parcouraient à la recherche du moindre défaut. "Je me demande pourquoi elle était si embarrassée."

"C'est de ma faute," dit-il, glissant un bras autour de la taille de Gemma tout en douceur pour l'attirer contre lui. "J'ai été égoïste, à la garder pour moi."

"Louis!" Gemma tapa son épaule comme si elle était scandalisée par ce que ça impliquait, et la bouche de Calista se tendit aux coins. Ça aurait été bien plus amusant si Harry ne s'était pas tenu dans leur petit cercle, parcourant régulièrement son cocktail violet. Ses yeux s'attardèrent à l'endroit où les doigts de Louis s'enfonçaient dans les hanches de Gemma.

"Et bien on sait tous que Gemma a définitivement besoin de faire de l'exercice." Calista caqueta comme s'ils étaient tous dans une sorte de taquinerie sur leur vie sexuelle. Mais en fait elle était juste un putain de gros trou du cul.

"Je ne comprends pas, tu pourrais m'expliquer?" demanda Louis.

Harry aboya un rire, son poing rejoignant sa bouche comme si ça pouvait couvrir l'amusement. Louis lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry lui rendit un grand sourire.

Calista se racla la gorge, jetant un coup d'œil entre les trois. Louis et Gemma présentaient un front unis, les sourcils levés comme si c'était une question valide, et Harry s'était dissous en petits gloussements qu'il essayait de masquer en agitant ses cheveux devant son visage.

"Donc, Harry, que penses-tu du charmant petit-ami de Gemma?" Calista décida de contourner, sa voix dégoulinante de douceur. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils n'avaient rien dit à Harry à propos de la ruse. Parce que tout l'humour glissa de son visage à la seconde où il entendu la question. Il releva le regard pour rencontrer les yeux de Louis et puis le relaissa tomber.

"En fait, je viens juste de le rencontrer," dit Harry. "Mais félicitations pour ton mariage, c'était très beau."

C'était un vaillant effort pour rediriger la conversation, mais Calista avait détecté la faiblesse. Et elle fit exactement ce que Gemma avait prédit qu'elle fera. Elle s'y enfonça.

"J'avais compris que vous deux vous été amis depuis quelques temps?" Demanda-t-elle, une confusion polie.

"Oui, mais Harry était à l'école donc il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer Louis avant ce week-end," répondit Gemma sans manquer un battement et Louis se demandait pourquoi il semblait qu'ils étaient interrogés pour un crime horrifique.

"Tu sembles silencieux, Harry," Calista se faufila vers le garçon, s'accrochant à lui. "Mais tu dois être content pour ta sœur. Ça faisait /si/ longtemps depuis qu'elle avait été capable de tenir un homme."

"Eh bien, elle a réussi à me tenir juste… parfaitement," coupa Louis, laissant le sexe couler de sa voix. Mon Dieu, c'était stupide. Cette femme était stupide. Ses clichés étaient stupides. Soit au moins une femme originale. "Et Gemma a été trop occupée à être promue trois fois durant les trois dernières années pour me prêter attention. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, Calista? Je crois ne pas très bien avoir compris."

"Oh Bradley ne me laisserait jamais travailler," répondit Calista comme si c'était de quoi se vanter.

Louis se contenta de laisser le silence se prolonger. Oui, on est tous en train de te juger.

Il trouva les yeux d'Harry et y vit quelque chose de chaud et tendre qui tira dans l'espace sous sa clavicule. Près de son cœur.

"Bien sûre, je participe à plusieurs charités," la voix de Calista était aigue et tendue- elle commençait à se casser. "Elles sont très gratifiantes."

"J'imagine," murmura Louis.

"Tellement gratifiant, tellement enrichissant," se dépêcha de dire Calista. "Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça fait de vraiment… consacrer tant de son temps aux autres qui sont dans le besoin. C'était indescriptible, vraiment."

"Eh bien, Gemma ne le dirait jamais à personne, mais elle est volontaire à un centre pour des jeunes SDF tous les Dimanches matin. Sans exception. Donc je pense qu'en fait, elle sait ce que ça fait."

"Louis, on n'a pas besoin de parler de ça," dit Gemma, rougissant sincèrement.

"Tu vois," dit Louis d'une voix conspiratrice, se penchant vers Calista. "Si modeste et humble. Elle trouve que le travail est assez gratifiant en lui-même. Elle n'aime pas se balader et en parler aux gens."

Harry mordait désormais sa lèvre pour réprimer un rictus évident et Louis voulait l'y rejoindre. Calista semblait avoir sucé un citron cru.

Louis décida d'infliger le coup fatal. C'était pour ça qu'il avait été entraîné dans cet enfer, non? "Je suis vraiment très chanceux. Aussi magnifique à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et un cerveau à mourir pour combler tout ça. J'arrive à peine à croire qu'elle ait même daigné de me remarquer." Il sourit en baissant la tête vers Gemma et vit la lueur d'humour dans ses yeux.

"Tu me gênes, babe," murmura-t-elle.

"C'est mon boulot, non?" rigola-t-il avant de l'embrasser bruyamment et sans aucun avertissement. Elle marmonna quelque chose contre ses lèvres avant de se relaxer. Louis essaya de ne pas penser à Harry qui les regardait.

Quand il releva la tête, Harry était parti et le regard noir de Calista était devenu meurtrier.

"Eh bien," dit-elle. "Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir. Gemma, tu devrais peut-être passer le gâteau, ma chérie. Tu ne voudrais pas reposer sur tes lauriers juste parce que tu as un homme maintenant."

"Toi de même, Callie," dit Gemma et Louis sut tout de suite que Calista devait détester ce surnom. Cependant, ils n'attendirent pas qu'elle réponde, et se glissèrent dans la foule à peine capable de contenir leurs rictus.

"Ca, mon pote, ça valait le mois où je vais payer pour tes boissons," dit Gemma. "Merci."

"Tout ce que tu veux, love" dit-il, collant un bisou bruyant sur sa joue. Et c'est à cet exact moment qu'Harry les retrouva. Son visage était une fois de plus neutre et sa boisson était renflouée.

"Harry!" Gemma planait toujours du fait d'avoir aplati l'horrible cousine Callie et elle resplendissait pratiquement sur son frère. "T'as vu sa tête?"

"J'ai vu," un peu d'humour revint sur son visage. "C'était génial, mec."

Louis nota le compliment en remuant les sourcils. "Rien d'autre que la vérité. Gem, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu la laisses t'atteindre. C'est une personne misérable qui veut juste rendre tout le monde misérable."

"Mon Dieu, je sais. Je devrais n’en avoir rien à foutre. Pourquoi je m'en préoccupe? Enfin ça n'a pas d'importance, on a réussi les gars," Gemma attrapa leur avant-bras comme s'ils étaient tous là-dedans ensemble (all in this together) and venait juste de sortir d'une bataille très désagréable. "Et je vais fêter ça avec plus de pinard. Louis?"

Il leva son verre en grande partie plein. "J'ai ce qu'il faut, love, merci."

"Ne fais pas trop de bêtises pendant que je ne suis pas là," dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et Louis pensa qu'il pourrait l'étrangler avec joie.

Harry observa son dos disparaître dans la foule et Louis observa Harry.

"Hey," dit Louis, lui donnant un petit coup jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à nouveau son attention. Harry tourna ses yeux foret vers lui, mais ne dit rien. "Salut."

Cela lui obtient un sourire. "Salut," murmura Harry, comme soudainement timide. Louis voulait enrouler ses bras autour de lui, le tenir près de lui pour pouvoir sentir les battements du cœur d'Harry contre le sien. Les souvenirs d'Harry au-dessus de Louis dans l'herbe sous le soleil avec juste les rires tissant une intimité entre eux inondèrent les sens de Louis et il eut envie. Il se languissait de ça et de plus.

Ce n'était pas du désir. Pas sexuel du moins. C'est un besoin de tenir ce garçon proche et de se contenter d'exister dans le même espace, dans la même respiration. C'était puissant et irrésistible et Louis savait que c'était ça dont Gemma avait peur. Parce que le besoin initial, cette réponse instinctive, était de s'enfuir, aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Ça lui ferait du mal. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que ça ferait mal si ça s'écrasait et brulait.

Il connaissait Harry depuis moins de 12 heures et il savait déjà qu'il pouvait le détruire. Quel genre de merde c'était?

"Donc, est-ce que c'est le pire mariage auquel tu aies assisté?" demanda-t-il, se tirant du bourbier émotionnel. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment.

"Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu des bons moments," dit Harry, un coin de sa bouche se relevant à une blague interne avec lui-même. "Et toi?"

"Ça vient juste de commencer, non? On attend où nous amène la nuit avant que je ne me déclare."

"Ca ressemble à un challenge," dit Harry.

"Dans ce cas, t'es chaud, Harold?"

"Est-ce que je suis chaud pour m'assurer que tu prennes du bon temps ce soir? Ouais, je pense que je suis chaud," dit Harry, se rapprochant, sa voix lisse et dangereuse. Une énigme, ce garçon. Un moment il était complètement fermé et timide et mots bafouillés et lèvres mordillées et l'instant d'après ses yeux brûlaient comme s'ils étaient dans une mauvaise romance pour ados des années 90. Louis ne pouvait pas dire que ça le dérangeait.

"Et si je prends pas du bon temps?" poussa Louis.

"Ca ne sera pas le cas," dit Harry. "Mais si ça arrive, j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité. Et tu pourras me punir."

Il inspira brutalement tous les deux quand il dit ça, comme si Harry ne savait pas qu'il allait laisser ces mots sortir. Pendant ce temps, la vision de Louis blanchit devant l'image.

"Eh bien," arriva-t-il à sortir. Il était rare qu'une personne puisse déstabiliser Louis Tomlinson. Il devait le féliciter pour ça. "Ça me semble vraiment prometteur dans les deux cas."

Il y avait une question ici, dans les yeux d'Harry, sur ses lèvres. Elles s'écartèrent peut-être pour la poser, ou peut-être pour s'accrocher à ce jeu risqué auquel ils jouaient.

Bien sûr putain, c'est à ce moment-là que Gemma revint, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants et un rire dans le coin de ses lèvres, lançant un bras autour des épaules de Louis.

"Mes amours, aller. Venez avec moi."

"On va où?" demanda Louis, sans briser le contact visuel avec Harry.

"Niall a promis qu'il pouvait faire apparaître du champagne de luxe. On doit aller célébrer notre victoire sur l'emmerdeuse qu'est cette femme horrible."

Elle tirait déjà la main de Louis. Il détacha leurs doigts pour presser une main dans le dos d'Harry à la place, le guidant vers l'avant. Harry lui sourit.

"Ça ne change rien," dit Louis en un souffle pour que Gemma n'entende pas. "Je prends quand même ta promesse au mot."

La main d'Harry dans sa nuque était chaude quand il se baissa, la bouche contre la coquille de l'oreille de Louis. "Je vais faire les choses bien pour toi, Louis. Je tiens mes promesses."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoiiir, désolée pour le léger retard, mais cette année j'ai un rythme de travail beaucoup plus soutenu (vive l'hypokhâgne!). Enfin j'ai quand même réussi à publier le chapitre dans le mois!
> 
> Cependant, je l'ai relu rapidement, alors je m'excuse pour toutes les phrases qui n'ont aucun sens! N'hésitez pas à me les signaler, c'est plus facile pour la correction!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Harry soit en train d'imaginer ça. Pas de foutu moyen.

Ses lèvres se fermèrent autour du col toujours frais de la bouteille de champagne et il laissa les bulles éclater contre sa langue avant d'avaler et de passer la bouteille à Niall.

Niall était un bon gars. Il rigolait beaucoup. Beaucoup. Apparemment à n'importe ce que quelqu'un disait. Mais c'était plus attachant que repoussant, spécialement avec la façon dont ses épaules se recourbaient quand il gloussait à quelqu'un avec presque aucune provocation.

Mais ce n'était pas Niall qui avait attiré, et capturé, son attention.

C'était Louis. Le mec en or qui se tenait avec une confiance en lui facile qui attirait les gens autour de lui comme s'il était le soleil.

C'était ce qui était en train de se passer là, dans la petite chambre d'hôtel où Niall les avait tirés. Ils s'étaient effondrés sur les lits mais ils étaient tous tournés, juste légèrement, vers Louis alors qu'il taquinait et tapotait Gemma et Niall et tenait la pièce en captivité avec rien que son énergie.

Harry fixait Louis de façon flagrante et n'en avait rien à foutre. Parce que clairement il n'était pas en train d'imaginer ça, peu importe que /ça/ c'était. Peut-être que ça avait été ambigu avant - Louis était clairement un flirteur- mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse rejeter ce moment quand l'insinuation était à peine une insinuation et l'air avait été épaissi par la promesse. Les pupilles de Louis s'étaient écarquillées à la moindre suggestion qu'Harry pourrait être puni. Et quand les doigts d'Harry avaient bercé la nuque de Louis et qu'il lui avait promis un bon temps- qui pouvait mal interpréter /ça/- Louis s'était penché dans son touché.

Donc Harry en était réduit à se demander quelle merde était en train de se passer. Peut-être que les bulles lui montaient au cerveau, peut-être que c'était des pensées remplies d'espoir, mais ça n'en avait pas l'air. Il semblait que Louis voulait le baiser. Le frère de sa petite-amie.

Sauf qu'Harry avait toujours à se rappeler que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble. C'était bizarre, pas vrai? Harry adorait les couples heureux. Il adorait la façon dont ils se touchaient dans les moments insignifiants et les rendaient signifiants. Il adorait la façon dont leurs yeux se trouvaient quand quelque chose de particulièrement drôle arrivait. Il adorait la façon dont ils racontaient les histoires- des couches sur des couches d'interruptions et de corrections et "oh ouais" et rires. Des répétitions qui se glissaient dans le vocabulaire de l'un et l'autre.

Gemma et Louis avaient un peu de ça.

Mais le plus Harry les observait- et ça devenait constant- le plus il semblait qu'ils n'étaient que des bons amis. Ils rigolaient en se regardant dans les yeux, mais quand Louis avait paré Calista son regard avait trouvé celui d'Harry. Pas celui de Gemma. Il tirerait Gemma vers lui, mais ses doigts ne s'aventuraient jamais sur ses courbes comme ils le faisaient sur la peau d'Harry. Il avait embrassé son front, et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et même si ça enfonçait des couteaux dans le cœur d'Harry, le cercle lâche de ses bras ne s'était pas resserré, n'avait pas chassé l'air entre eux quand Louis l'avait dit.

Et Harry était presque sûr qu'il irait en enfer pour avoir de telles pensées.

Mais bon, autant aller au bout de sa pensée, non? De quoi essayait-il de se convaincre? Que Gemma et Louis jouait un rôle? Ce n'était pas une comédie romantique. Les gens ne faisaient pas ça dans la vraie vie.

Mais alors que la bouteille revenait vers lui il ne put pas s'empêcher de verrouiller son regard dans celui de Louis tout en avalant l'or fondu.

Louis se contenta de le fixer en retour, les paupières tombantes.

"Et si on jouait à action ou vérité," suggéra Harry, enhardi, peut-être à la limite de la stupidité, par les bulles effervescentes et la chaleur dans les yeux de Louis

"Mon Dieu, oui," Gemma claqua des mains, tombant sur le lit. Les équipes étaient faites, Harry et Niall sur un matelas de taille Queen et Gemma et Louis sur un autre. Ils se penchaient sur la séparation pour continuer à faire circuler l'alcool.

Les yeux de Louis brillèrent en retour quand Harry hasarda un coup d'œil vers lui. "Eh bien, ça sonna bien divertissant."

"Je fais de mon mieux," murmura Harry.

"Qui commence?" demanda Niall, prêt, comme il semblait toujours l'être pour tout. Harry se demanda ce que Niall dirait s'ils suggéraient de sauter dans un avion pour le Portugal. Putain ouais, sûrement.

"Eh bien," dit Louis d'une voix traînante, "c'est Harry qui a proposé."

"Oui!" cria Gemma depuis sa position allongée. "Et Louis tu poses la question, puisque t'es à sa droite."

"Ta logique est vraiment impeccable quand tu es bourrée, Gem," Louis lui sourit et Harry ignora l'élan de jalousie qui piétina son ventre.

Gemma claqua son bras. Dieu qu'ils étaient mignons.

"Donc, Harry," Louis tourna ces yeux bleus vers lui et Harry perdu le fil. Baise-moi, s'il-te-plaît, il avait envie de dire, mais il se démerda pour ravaler les mots. Ils étaient sur le bout de sa langue, par contre, et il se demanda ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'il les déballe.

Mais pour le moment, il dit simplement, "Oui?"

"Action ou vérité?" dit Louis parce que oui. Bien sûr.

"Vérité," décida Harry, même si c'était une décision compliquée. Les deux pourraient être palpitants. Les deux pourraient être dangereux.

Les yeux de Louis le parcoururent et Harry se sentait nu sous leur caresse.

"As-tu déjà été amoureux?" demanda enfin Louis après quelques instants de réflexion.

"Ooh," rigola Niall. Parce qu'il faisait tout le temps ça, semblait-il. Mais Gemma se redressa, en fait, glissant un coup d'œil entre lui et Louis. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se pencha en avant, comme si elle était anxieuse d'entendre sa réponse.

Les yeux de Louis ne vacillèrent jamais du visage d'Harry. Donc Harry ne détourna pas le regard quand il répondit. Ça semblait important, pour n'importe quelle raison. "Oui, une fois."

"Eh bien, ne nous laisse pas languir, mec," poussa Louis quand Harry ne détailla pas, et il y avait une désinvolture expérimentée dans ses mots.

"Ma première année d'université," commença-t-il. Etait-il vraiment sur le point de partager ça? Il prit une autre goulée quand la bouteille réapparut miraculeusement dans ses mains, puis la passa à Niall. "Un mec qui s'appelait Edward. Il était… tout."

Louis s'éclaircit la gorge à ça. "Tu peux nous épargner les détails, love."

Harry rit mais ce fut sans humour. "Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'étais désespérément amoureux et il ne voulait qu'un plan cul. Mais c'était tellement différent, tu vois?" Cette fois, il chercha le regard de Gemma, sachant qu'elle comprendrait.

"Holmes Chapel était si petite, si petite. Tu connais les mêmes personnes depuis que tu as cinq ans et tout le monde a des attentes par rapport à toi. Et ils veulent toujours savoir avec quelle fille tu sors et quand est-ce que tu vas te marier et putain."

Et, charmant. Ça avait tourné très, très vite et il commençait à sonner pathétique. "C'est juste que d'aller à l'école, je suis tombé très durement pour la première personne qui m'a apprécié en retour."

"On a tous traversé cette phase, babe," dit Louis doucement.

"Ouais, mais est-ce que tu as déjà pensé que c'était réel?" Il s'était senti si stupide quand Edward avait arrêté de répondre à ses appels. Avait arrêté de répondre à ses messages. Harry avait pensé aux couleurs du mariage et Edward avait baisé chaque nouvel élève qui avait un crush qu'il pouvait exploiter.

"Bien sûr," dit Louis, gentiment, et bien sûr. Pourquoi était-il parfait dans tous les aspects de son être? "Mais…"

"Mais quoi?"

Louis avait l'air hésitant. Mais finalement il cracha le morceau. "Mais étais-tu vraiment amoureux de lui?"

"N'est-ce pas pour un autre tour? J'ai répondu à ma vérité," rigola Harry, essayant de détourner la conversation.

Il se prépara à une interrogation plus poussée mais il ne vit que de la gentillesse sur le visage de Louis. "Ça c'est sûr, babe," murmura Louis. "Niall! C'est à toi!"

"Niall," Harry se jeta sur la chance d'alléger l'ambiance. "Action ou Vérité?"

Niall y réfléchit pendant un instant. "Action," dit-il finalement, comme si c'était un challenge.

Et s'en était un. Harry devait penser à quelque chose de bien. Ce qui était évident c'était le bisou, bien sûr. Il jouait à ce jeu depuis qu'il avait onze ans dans la cour de l'école et les enfants lui avaient fait embrasser Barbara Palvin et il n'avait ressenti absolument rien si ce n'était pour la peur abjecte de passer pour un mec pas cool.

Mais le bisou c'était compliqué ce soir. Pas moyen qu'il défie Niall d'embrasser Louis, et le défier d'embrasser Gemma c'était juste trop bizarre. Donc. "Je te défie de faire l'aller-retour dans le couloir en courant à poil. De bout en bout. Deux fois." Et Harry sentit une montée de plaisir dans sa poitrine quand Louis s'écroula de rire. Il voulait passer à sa vie à essayer de faire rire Louis.

"Vous allez me regarder?" Niall était déjà debout, enlevant son pull.

"Bien sûr," répondirent simultanément Harry et Louis, puis ils se sourirent. Gemma resta curieusement silencieuse.

"Putaiin." il traîna sur le "ain" avec ce délicieux accent irlandais et Harry adorait désespérément cette personne. Cet étranger qui semblait se glisser dans leur groupe si facilement. Et puis il laissa tomber son caleçon et Harry ne s'était certainement pas préparé à une queue en pleine face. Mais il y en avait une. Il se retourna rapidement, s'étouffant dans ses gloussements.

Harry regarda vers Louis, de qui les yeux étaient écarquillés par la vue de l'irlandais très nu qui se tenait sans aucune honte nu au milieu de la pièce. Peut-être qu'Harry aurait dû choisir l'option du bisou. Avant qu'il ne puisse trop y penser, Niall passa à côté de lui, et dévala le couloir, hululant et beuglant sans aucune précaution.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu." fût tout ce que Gemma sembla capable de sortir avant d'enfoncer son visage dans ses mains. Louis ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire et Harry sentit encore qu'il avait raté quelque chose. Mais ce souci ne dura pas longtemps puisque Niall débarqua dans la pièce, nu comme un ver.

"J'espère que je ne vais pas me faire virer à cause de ça, mon pote," rigola Niall en remettant son caleçon. Les joues de Gemma étaient rouges et il semblait à Harry qu'elle jetait des petits coups d'œil.

Eum.

"J'espère pas," dit Harry, en toute sincérité. Honnêtement, il avait juste essayé de faire rire Louis. Si Niall se faisait virer pour ça…

"Je rigole, mec," dit Niall, tapant le bras d'Harry en passant à côté de lui. "Personne n'a vu."

Il s'installa contre la tête de lit, apparemment satisfait de n'être qu'en sous-vêtement. Harry regarda Louis et eu un sourcil levé en retour. Harry décida d'interpréter ça comme un "tu peux y croire?"

"Donc Gems," commença Niall et Gemma devint immédiatement complétement alerte. Harry aurait trouvé ça drôle sauf que c'était bizarre. "Action ou vérité?"

"Je déteste ce jeu," murmura-t-elle.

"Si ça te fait plaisir." Louis lui donna un coup de coude. "Tu dois quand même choisir."

"Bâtard," Harry /pensait/ qu'elle l'avait marmonné dans sa barbe, mais il n'était pas sûr. "Action."

"Embrasse-moi," dit Niall, éhonté. "Pendant au moins cinq secondes."

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Et puis, "hey." De Louis.

Niall lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules. "Désolé, mec. Je suis juste pas créatif."

Mais Harry pensa que c'était probablement un mensonge. Harry pensa peut-être que Niall voulait juste embrasser Gemma. Parce que pourquoi défierait-il quelqu'un de l'embrasser à lui? Harry devrait sûrement se sentir mal pour Louis. Mais non.

"Euh," dit Gemma, regardant Louis, qui, honnêtement, semblait amusé par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

"Vas-y, love," la poussa Louis. "Je suis plutôt confiant en mes prouesses."

Gemma leva les yeux au ciel à ça comme elle le devait, mais ensuite elle regarda Niall. "Euh." ça semblait être la seule chose qu'elle était capable de dire.

Niall leva à peine un sourcil en la regardant, et Harry l'admirait pour son calme.

Cependant, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Gemma se leva et se tint devant Niall. Il tendit la main vers elle, la tirant de façon à ce que ses genoux soient sur le matelas à côté de ses hanches. Une des mains de Niall trouva sa place dans le creux des reins de Gemma et l'autre entoura l'arrière de sa nuque, l'amenant plus proche de lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent finalement et Harry détourna le regard.

L'alchimie était palpable et il ne pouvait pas être le seul à la voir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Louis qui regardait la scène se dérouler avec un petit rictus qui dansait sur le coin de ses lèvres. Merde. Il avait l’air de n’en avoir rien à foutre du tout.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Putain, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Louis était-il juste suprêmement pas jaloux?

Harry étudia Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il dû avoir senti ses yeux sur lui. Puis leurs regards s'attrapèrent, emmêlés. Et alors que Gemma et Niall approfondissaient leur baiser, Harry et Louis se fixèrent simplement dans les yeux. L'air entre eux était électrique, crépitant. Harry ne pouvait pas être en train d'imaginer tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas être en train d'imaginer la promesse qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Louis alors que les sons évidents du désir remplissaient leurs oreilles, et il ne pouvait pas être en train d'imaginer la chaleur sur son visage alors qu'il détaillait le corps d'Harry du regard; il ne pouvait pas être en train d'imaginer la façon dont ils ne détournaient pas le regard quand ils surprenaient l'autre en pleine fixation.

Finalement Gemma et Niall se séparèrent finalement et ce fut comme un charme rompu. Harry baissa le regard sur sa cuisse et s'ordonna de ne pas être affecté par Louis. Sa cuisse, cependant, ne semblait pas vouloir écouter ses explications calmes à propos du désastre que ça serait de désirer l'homme.

"Louis," croassa Gemma, se réinstallant sur le lit. C'était un peu gênant, pour être honnête. "Action ou vérité?"

"Action", dit Louis, sans détacher son regard d'Harry. Jésus Christ, Harry le voulait. Il voulait que l'action soit un baiser. Ou un touché, ou quelque chose qui les rapprocherait pour que l'ambiguïté qui hantait les espaces entre eux puisse soit s'enflammée ou être éteinte.

Harry entendu le rictus dans la voix de Gemma. "Fais une lap dance à Harry," dit-elle, et le monde d'Harry s'effondra autour de lui. Putain. Quel genre de bordel c'était, ça? Est-ce que Gemma se foutait de sa gueule?

"Euuuh," arriva-t-il à sortir alors que Louis se levait, tirant sur les bords de son t-shirt. Il avait enlevé sa veste quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Mais il portait toujours ce pantalon, ce pantalon fait de péchés et de pensées cochonnes et qui caressait ses fesses de la même façon qu'Harry voudrait que ses mains puissent.

"Harry, babe, tu peux poser un veto si tu veux," rigola Gemma, un peu éméchée, une élocution un peu pâteuse. Bizarre. C'était bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce que les pièces ne s'assemblaient pas? Mais son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner à la seconde où Louis s'était levé et il n'arrivait pas à trouver un sens aux choses.

"Eum," comment pouvait-il dire qu'il n'avait aucun putain de problème avec ça? Sans sembler trop désespéré? Louis s'était arrêté, les sourcils levés, donc Harry devait répondre. Putain. "Non, c'est bon. Je suis partant. C'est un pari, après tout, n'est-ce-pas? Il faut le faire."

Louis avait un sourire en coin et Harry s'en foutait si c'était évident. Il était sur le point d'avoir une lap dance de Louis putain de Tomlinson et c'était probablement le meilleur moment de sa vie?

"Oi, laissez-moi juste…" Niall s'éternisa alors qu'il plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortant son téléphone et un petit "oui" chuchoté. "Laissez-moi mettre un peu de musique, voilà."

Une petite agitation des doigts et ensuite quelque chose avec une basse lente, frappante, commença à jouer et Harry se demanda si tout l'air avait été aspiré hors de la chambre. Ca semblait certainement être le cas, parce que Louis était en train d'avancer entre ses jambes, se retournant pour que son magnifique cul parfait ne soit nulle part autre que devant le visage d'Harry. Jésus. Putain. De. Christ.

Puis le rythme chuta et Louis abaissa ses fesses sur les cuisses d'Harry et Harry pensa que peut-être qu'il avait vu Dieu. Parce que le cul de Louis se nichait sur Harry, comme s'il était fait pour ça. Harry ferma ses doigts sur la couverture pour s'empêcher d'atteindre les hanches de Louis. Non pas que Louis ait besoin d'être guidé.

C'était un frottement lent, incessant contre la pauvre bite d'Harry. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Louis ne sente pas la bosse dure quand il se baissait, quand il faisait des cercles avec ses hanches, quand il poussait contre Harry. Les hanches d'Harry s'inclinèrent quand Louis se retira légèrement, dans un mouvement doux qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son talent à chevaucher une queue. Puis il était de retour, juste là contre Harry. Son poids solide rendait Harry fou. Avant qu'il ne se décale et ne bouge encore. C'était de la torture. C'était le paradis.

Ce n'était qu'une imitation de ce qu'Harry voulait.

Harry la pris quand même. Il prit la sensation des courbes de Louis contre lui, il prit la façon dont le doux ventre de Louis tressaillit sous son touché. Il prit sa façon dont ces cuisses étaient écartées sur les siennes, s'accommodant mais demandant à la fois vénération. Les doigts d'Harry parcoururent les hanches de Louis, son ventre, ses biceps, avant, enfin, de trouver ses doigts. Ils s'emmêlèrent sur la chair chaude de la cuisse de Louis alors qu'il s'employait sur le sexe dur, épais, d'Harry.

Louis se pencha en arrière, pour que leurs corps soient collés l'un à l'autre, torse contre épaule, et leur bouche séparées d'un chuchotement.

"Bébé," gémit Louis, ses lèvres trouvant les fossettes d'Harry et Harry abandonna, renonça. Le plaisir, c'était tout ce qui restait. Rien d'autre n'importait. Tout ce dont il se préoccupait, c'était Louis dans ses bras, chaud, réactif, taquinant. Harry glissa ses doigts vers le haut, sous le t-shirt de Louis. Louis ne le repoussa pas.

Il se contenta de se pousser contre lui, les lèvres de Louis trouvant la mâchoire d'Harry. Harry se déplaça pour que les coins de leurs bouches se touchent. Pas assez pour que ça soit un baiser. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Louis. Mais juste assez pour que ça ressemble à quelque chose. Quelque de chose de réel.

Ils grognèrent tous les deux et ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre, les lèvres se touchant à peine, à peine, les fesses alignées avec l'aine, les respirations lourdes et pesantes contre la peau de l'autre.

C'était trop. Trop. Puis les doigts de Louis trouvèrent le cou d'Harry, l'utilisant comme une ancre pour y aller plus profondément, plus durement. Harry s'enfonça dans le toucher, son bassin tressautant alors que Louis tirait ses cheveux.

Cette fois il étala sa paume à plat contre le ventre de Louis. Ils haletaient tous les deux alors que la basse frappait et Harry pouvait sentir la douce ondulation sous ses doigts.

Et puis merde. Sa bouche trouva la douce peau du cou de Louis, ses dents s'y enfonçant et Louis rua sous la douce morsure de douleur.

Pourtant, il ne s'éloigna pas. Donc Harry se mit au travail. Sa langue lapa la peau, ses dents le maintenaient en place. Ca laisserait une marque. Harry grogna à cette pensée. De Louis portant un suçon profond et violet sur sa gorge venant d'Harry. Harry jouit presque dans son pantalon comme un adolescent.

Harry se détacha, mais Louis n'arrêta pas de bouger ses hanches, et le pouce d'Harry trouva l'endroit douloureux où il venait de travailler. Il le pressa, voulant qu'il reste, voulant marquer Louis comme sien de façon permanente.

Puis la musique s'arrêta et Harry prit une douche froide - métaphoriquement.

"Désolé, les gars," Niall semblait rempli de regrets, pour de vrai. "Le temps est écoulé."

Non. Dieu, non. Harry voulait hurler. Le bout de ses doigts s'enfonça dans la chair douce des hanches de Louis comme s'il pouvait le retenir. Là, contre la ligne dure et douloureuse qu'était la queue d'Harry.

Cependant, au lieu de hurler, Harry le partir. Même ça fut sensuelle, un mouvement de fesses contre son érection qu'Harry aurait pensé délibéré s'il n'avait pas su mieux.

Il ne s'embêta même pas à regarder Louis, se contenta de fermer les yeux contre la lumière artificielle qui ne faisait rien pour cacher qu'il était complètement ruiné après cette simple lap dance.

"Eh bien," ce fût Gemma qui brisa le silence. "Er."

"Bien dit, love," s'incrusta Louis, mais sa voix habituellement lisse était rauque. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'Harry pensait. Venait-il vraiment juste de faire un suçon au petit-ami de sa sœur pendant ce que dernier le chevauchait? Jésus putain de Christ.

Soudainement il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. D'un mouvement rapide, il roula hors du lit et trébucha vers la porte. Dehors. Il devait sortir. Partir. Quelqu'un cria son nom et il ne savait même pas qui c'était, il devait juste atteindre la porte. Elle était là, tournant dans sa main. Son nom, à nouveau. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, ne le laissa pas l'atteindre, s'engouffra juste dans le couloir merveilleusement silencieux.

Il ne parcourut que deux portes avant de s'effondrer contre un mur, palmant sa queue, la tête rejetée en arrière dû au soulagement que ça apporta.

Et c'est comme ça que Louis le trouva. Harry n'enleva pas sa main. Il se contenta de trouver le regard de Louis, ses yeux suppliants.

La voix d'Harry était dure mais il devait poser la question. Il lui semblait que s'il ne le faisait pas il serait coupé de la réalité. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Louis? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout!
> 
> Bonne continuation, on se retrouve bientôt!
> 
> Luce.x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me signaler des erreurs, des phrases trop mal tournées, etc.

"Harry," Gemma commença à descendre du lit, mais Louis fut plus rapide.

"Harry," dit Louis d'une voix éraillée, sa voix toujours tremblante à cause de la scène franchement pornographique qui venait juste de se dérouler.

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas, batailla avec la porte et puis il était parti.

"Merde."

"Oh mon dieu, désolée c'est de ma faute," Gemma retomba sur le matelas, enfonça son visage dans ses mains. "J'essayais juste de vous soutenir ou un truc comme ça."

Niall gloussa à ça, se pliant presque en deux. Louis lui jeta un regard noir tout en se réajustant. "C'est pas de ta faute, Gem, mais ferme ta gueule l'irlandais."

Ca ne fit que redoubler les rires de Niall et Gemma grimaça une excuse. Louis ne gaspilla pas plus de temps avec eux. Il devait aller retrouver Harry.

"Ils vont s'en sortir," la voix de Niall le suivit hors de la pièce.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil des deux côtés du couloir jusqu'à voir son homme, appuyé contre le mur avec la tête rejetée en arrière, une main recouvrant son érection. Putain, il était complétement obscène et Louis voulait le détruire à l'endroit même où il se tenait.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux et la respiration de Louis fut coupée par le désir qui y brulait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Louis?" La voix d'Harry était rauque et le coeur de Louis se brisa à cette question. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?"

"Bébé," murmura Louis, pas sûr d'où même commencer.

"Non," cracha Harry, laissant enfin tomber sa main et Louis ravala une commande coupante pour qu'il la remette. "Non, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça si tu ne le penses pas."

Ce n'était certainement pas l'endroit pour avoir cette conversation. Si au moins ils avaient cette conversation. Il était bien tard pour que cette citrouille de situation merdique se transforme en Cendrillon. Mais pas ici, par contre.

"Tu peux… Ca va aller?" Louis inclina sa tête en direction de la zone générale de l'érection d'Harry. "Pourrais-tu venir avec moi? Euh, désolé pour le jeu de mot."

Harry ne semblait pas être d'humeur à rigoler. Mais il hocha de la tête sèchement, juste en baissant la tête, en fait. "Laisse-moi une seconde?"

"Ouais, ok." Louis avait son propre problème à gérer. Il recula d'un pas, s'éloigna et réfléchit à la douleur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux d'Harry. C'était tout ce qui suffit pour refroidir les dernières flammes du désir qui le ravageaient quelques instants auparavant. Jésus, il espérait ne pas avoir tout foutu en l'air pour de bon.

Il fallut quelques minutes de plus avant qu'Harry ne dise, "C'est bon, on peut y aller."

"T'es sûr?" demanda Louis en l'inspectant. Ce malheureux masque de neutralité était de retour.

"J'ai dit, c'est bon," claqua Harry et Louis ressentit une lueur de réponse. Il préférait ce petit craquement de colère au mur vide qu'Harry avait construit avec attention. Les émotions, il pouvait gérer. Le détachement, pas trop.

"Wow, desserre ton string, love," dit Louis en levant ses mains de façon défensive.

"Mon string ne te concerne pas," dit Harry. "Arrête de penser à mon string."

"Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire," rétorque Louis, s'attirant un regard noir. "Aller."

Il accrocha son doigt dans la boucle de la ceinture d'Harry et tira délicatement, laissant retomber sa main juste au moment où Harry allait la frapper. Ok. Ca n'allait pas se passer sans douleur.

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du chemin, contournant la salle principale du bal où la majorité des invités était toujours rassemblée, passant par le parloir où quelques personnes s'étaient aventurées pour échapper au bruit. Louis retenait son souffle, priant pour qu'ils ne soient pas repérés. C'était juste au moment où il expirait, soulagé que les portes du jardin soient en vue qu'il entendit le bruit. L'horrible. La Putain de. Cousine Calista.

"Oh, les garçons." Le ronronnement était toujours une baie recouverte de doux sucre à s'en rendre malade. Louis en avait la chair de poule. Harry et lui s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, enracinés sur place, puis pivotèrent en unisson parfaite.

"Salut, Calista." Harry ne s'était même pas embêté à lui faire un faux sourire. Il en avait marre. Il en avait clairement marre. Louis le laissa prendre les devants. S'il s'autorisait à parler, il risquait de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Et qui lui couterait certainement son mois de boissons gratuites.

"Les garçons," dit-elle à nouveau, et Louis entendit l'alcool dans sa voix. Ça adoucissait les fins de ses mots mais ça ne masquait toujours pas la malveillance qu'il y avait. "Vous filez à l'anglaise pour faire des bêtises?"

"En fait, Calista, je vais sucer la magnifique bite de Louis, et puis peut-être qu'après je le laisserai me baiser un peu aussi, on va voir comment la nuit avance," les surprit tous Harry. Le visage de Calista devint pâle, puis rouge, puis pâle à nouveau, sa bouche prenant des formes qu'on voyait plus communément sur des poissons et Louis s'étouffa dans son rire choqué, regrettant de ne pas avoir filmé ça pour Gemma. "Passe une bonne soirée!" Finit Harry avec un signe de la main insolent et un sourire qui l'était encore plus, le traitement complet de la fossette et tout.

Il tira un Louis qui bafouillait toujours derrière lui jusqu'à l'air frais et propre de la nuit. Louis réussit à attendre jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme derrière lui avant de relâcher son rire.

"Oh mon Dieu, Harold. C'était le meilleur truc qu'il me soit jamais arrivé, je suis tellement, tellement fier de toi." Louis avait du mal à le sortir. Il y avait des vraies larmes dans ses yeux.

Pendant un moment, ce fut comme si tout avait été pardonné, dans la façon dont Harry souriait et rougissait sous les compliments de Louis et d'avoir fait rire Louis. Mais ensuite leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Louis put dire la seconde exacte à laquelle Harry s'était rappelé pourquoi ils étaient là en premier lieu.

"Ouais, eh bien, je ne le pensais pas. Je l'ai juste dit pour l'énerver. Elle est horrible et méchante avec Gemma, et puis pourquoi elle nous surveille d'abord?" Harry se retournait, s'éloignait. Louis soupira et le dépassa légèrement, pour modifier sa trajectoire. Après tout, il avait un plan. Harry le laissa faire.

"Je lui souhaite une longue vie pleine de mauvais sexe et d'amertume sur la vie des autres gens," dit Louis.

"Merci pour ça, mec."

L'amusement partagé s'effaça à nouveau alors qu'ils marchaient sous le ciel d'un bleu sombre qui déteignait rapidement en noir. Harry savait où ils allaient, mais il ne dit rien.

Ils atteignirent le petit terrain avec le but de football quelques minutes plus tard. Louis courut pour attraper la balle qu'ils y avaient laissée plus tôt. N'était-ce vraiment que quelques heures plus tôt? Mon dieu, une vie semblait s'être écoulée. Et juste quelques secondes, en même temps. L'odeur et les sensations venant d'Harry, rigolant dans ses bras, étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche dans sa banque de souvenirs.

Cependant, le Harry de maintenant n'était pas impressionné, juste debout là, les bras croisés, les sourcils levés. "Vraiment?"

"On n'a jamais pu jouer," l'amadoua Louis.

"Lou."

Louis soupira. "Ecoute. J'ai peur et je suis nerveux et je suis désolé je suis probablement nul à ça et ça m'aiderait peut-être si on se détendait un peu avant." Louis leva les mains en disant ça. "Pas comme ça, je veux dire j'aimerais bien mais non." Il bafouillait. Jésus. "Je suis juste. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes? Est-ce qu'on peut juste?"

Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry s'adoucirait, mais si, il sembla se briser d'un seul coup. Ses yeux balayèrent Louis et son visage se relaxa. Pas encore un sourire, mais il n'était plus cet étranger neutre. Il était Harry à nouveau.

Et donc ils jouèrent. Ils jouèrent et Louis réalisa qu'Harry était particulièrement pourri au foot. Ils jouèrent et Louis réalisa qu'Harry pouvait faire des crasses quand il le tacla "accidentellement" juste au moment où Louis allait partir vers les buts. Ils jouèrent et Louis réalisa que l'instinct primaire d'Harry était d'acclamer Louis quand il réussissait un tir, même si il revêtissait rapidement son visage compétiteur après avoir fait ce qui ressemblait à une pirouette de félicitations.

Ils jouèrent et Louis réalisa qu'il pourrait tomber pour ce garçon. Tellement fort. Il n'y était pas encore, ça serait fou, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir s'être déjà autant amusé avec quelqu'un. S'il pouvait arrêter le temps, il choisirait cette heure à revivre pour toujours.

Quatre buts plus tard et ils étaient à nouveau allongés dans l'herbe, épaule contre épaule, fixant le vide intersidéral, sans vraiment le voir. Du moins, Louis ne le voyait pas vraiment.

"C'est mon moment préféré," chuchota Harry, brisant le silence qui s'était enroulé autour d'eux. "Quand les étoiles sortent."

Il n'y avait pas moyen que Louis soit déjà amoureux de lui. Pas moyen. Sauf que c'était peut-être un peu le cas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ah oui? Pourquoi donc?"

Harry bougea son bras de façon à ce que le dos de leurs mains se touche. Louis passa à l'étape au -dessus, entrelaçant leurs doigts, laissant son pouce frotter en cercle contre les articulations d'Harry. La connexion était à la fois fragile et à la fois la seule chose qui retenait Louis sur terre.

Il ressentit Harry soupirer plus qu'il ne l'entendit. "Parfois les choses semblent super grandes, ouais? Genre, comment est-ce que je vais trouver un travail? Qu'est-ce que je fais de ma vie? Comment je fais pour que ma mère soit fière de moi?"

Louis se contenta de serrer as main, lui laissant savoir qu'il était là, qu'il écoutait.

"J'sais pas, la vie est dure parfois. Plus dure que tu aurais jamais pensé qu'elle le serait." La voix d'Harry était basse, mais elle coupait l'air immobile de l'été. "Mais ensuite tu décides de sortir et tu trouves un espace ouvert et tu observes les étoiles sortir. Une par une, jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit parsemé de fée lumineuses."

Il s'arrêta. Ils étaient silencieux à nouveau, mais Louis ne pensait pas qu'il avait terminé.

"Ça te donne l'impression d'être minuscule," dit enfin Harry. "Ça rend tes problèmes plus petits. Et peut-être aussi moins effrayants."

"Love," murmura Louis, et il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore.

"C'est idiot," marmonna Harry et Louis fit glisser son regard vers lui. Il pouvait voir l'indice le plus éloigné d'un rougissement étalé sur ses joues.

"Ça ne l'est pas," dit Louis. "Ça ne l'est vraiment pas."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Tu sais que quand j'avais genre sept ans, mon grand-père est mort." Louis détacha leurs doigts et se releva sur son coude pour pouvoir voir le visage d'Harry. Il avait besoin de le voir. "Quelques jours plus tard ma mère m'a amené faire un tour en voiture, parce qu'on aimait faire ça parfois. Elle s'est garée dans ce champs ou un truc du genre, et on s'est assis sur le capot de la voiture jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit."

Les yeux d'Harry étaient verrouillés dans les siens et Louis le voulait. Dieu qu'il le voulait.

"Elle m'a dit que les gens qu'on aime ne nous quitte pas vraiment," continua doucement Louis. "Ils deviennent juste des étoiles. On peut les voir la nuit si on lève la tête. Ils seront en train de nous surveiller." Il marqua une pause. "Tu ne peux pas vraiment voir les étoiles à Londres."

"Lou."

"Tu vois moi c'est encore plus idiot." Louis essaya d'en rire, essaya d'ignorer la boule d'émotion qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

"Lou," dit simplement Harry, mais c'était chargé de compréhension, d'affection, de promesse. Louis cligna des yeux pour retenir les larmes, même pas sûr de la raison de leur présence en premier lieu. C'était juste… beaucoup.

"Lou," dit Harry, une fois de plus, son pouce caressant le coin de l’œil de Louis où l'humidité s'était rassemblée. "As-tu toujours peur?"

"Mort de trouille," rigola Louis, mais c'était un rire humidifié par les larmes. Il se poussa jusqu'à être assis les jambes croisées à côté des hanches d'Harry. "Mais tu as droit à une explication."

Harry acquiesça, se tortillant jusqu'à se retrouver à la verticale lui aussi. Leurs genoux se touchaient.

Putain, par où commencer?

"Gemma et moi, on sort pas ensemble," bredouilla-t-il sans aucune grâce. Parfait. Dans le mile.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à ces mots, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de choc sur son visage. "J'avais compris," murmura-t-il avec un mouvement de main vers Louis puis le terrain et les étoiles et tout ce qui était entre eux.

"Ah, ouais. Désolé." Louis aurait dû passer le temps qu'il a passé à jouer au foot à se préparer à ça au lieu d'observer la façon dont les boucles d'Harry sautillaient autour de son beau visage. "Euh. Apparemment mes talents d'acteur sont pas encore potable."

Harry éclata de rire et Louis sentie une partie de la pierre qui pesait sur son âme en ce moment-là se détacher et se désintégrer. Si Harry rigolait peut-être que ça voulait dire qu'il ne le détestait pas pour ça. "Je ne sais pas, t'as fait du bon boulot, j'étais convaincu," il marqua une pause, "en partie."

"Je suis désolé, love," dit Louis, sa main sur le genou d'Harry, gentille et incertaine. Harry ne la prit pas, mais il ne la rejeta pas non plus, donc Louis la laissa là. "On n'a jamais voulu que ça soit comme ça."

"Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez? Pourquoi vous faisiez ça au juste? En vrai t'es ami avec Gemma, pas vrai?"

"Tu sais ça semblait une superbe idée quand elle l'a expliquée la première fois," Louis s'arrêta là. "En fait ça semblait fou, mais elle était désespérée. Et oui, on l’est malheureusement. Elle est l'amour platonique de ma vie donc il semblerait que je sois coincé avec elle pour de bon."

Harry sourit à ça. "Elle est tous les genres de fantastiques."

"Et elle le sait," dit Louis avec un regard noir que seul le frère de Gemma pouvait comprendre. Harry hocha doucement de la tête et s’ils n'avaient pas été au milieu d'un moment chargé émotionnellement, Louis aurait fait un check. "Donc bref en quelque sorte elle déteste Calista."

"Ouais, c'est le cas de la majorité des gens."

"Mais genre avec passion. Et je suis suppose qu'elle se préoccupe de ce qu'elle pense en même temps? Je sais pas, les gens sont bizarres," dit Louis, ne voulant pas s'enfoncer dans la psychologie de Gemma. "Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Gemma allait se pointer célibataire au mariage de sa pire ennemie."

"Entre Louis," murmura Harry.

"Entre moi. Et je mérite une putain de médaille pour le meilleur ami de l'année parce que ce week-end a testé mon âme," dit Louis et Harry gloussa à ça. Le son de son rire apaisa l'étau de terreur serré autour de Louis.

"J'ai l'impression d'être dans une comédie romantique," dit Harry. "J'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi vous ne seriez pas ensemble si vous disiez l'être. A chaque fois que j'essayais je me sentais encore plus fou qu'avant."

"Je suis désolé," dit à nouveau Louis, parce que que pouvait-il dire d'autre? "Je ne pouvais pas prévoir…"

"Moi."

"Ouais. Toi," dit Louis.

"Donc?"

"La suite?" demanda Louis, essayant de la retarder.

"S'il-te-plaît."

"Eh bien puisque tu demandes si gentiment." La désobligeance était la zone de confort de Louis, qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait? Harry se contenta de le fixer. "Ok. Bon, tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit qu'on avait tous eu cette phase? La mienne c'était un gamin nommé Patrick."

Il retint son souffle essentiellement à cause de son coming out à Harry, mais Harry leva à peine les sourcils pour que Louis continue. Louis expira.

"C'était quand j'étais à Doncaster et il était majoritairement hétéro sauf quand il ne l'était pas et qu'il voulait des fellations à l'arrière de son pick-up et j'étais stupidement amoureux et je pensais bien sûr qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait juste besoin de temps pour résoudre quelques trucs." Louis ferma les yeux à ce souvenir, ne voulant pas voir le visage d'Harry. "Je pensais qu'il était… qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur ton gars? Tout."

"Oh, Lou." Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry tendit la main vers la sienne, laissant leurs doigts s'emmêler jusqu'à ce que Louis puisse ressentir la chaleur de sa paume et il laissa cette chaleur glisser dans tous les endroits sombres et contusionnés qu'il gardait sous cadenas.

"Ça va, vraiment, je m'en suis remis," dit Louis avec un rire tremblant. "Mais c'était stupide et cliché et ça a fini de façon horrible comme tu peux l'imaginer. Après ça il y a eu James. Dieu merci, il n'était pas hétéro, mais c'était un connard. Encore une fois, les détails n'ont pas vraiment d'importance, mise à part le fait qu'ils m'ont laissé nerveux sur le sujet de… l'amour. Ah, mon Dieu," bredouilla Louis dans un souffle. "Tu vois pourquoi j'étais terrifié à l'idée de faire ça?"

"Tu n'as pas à le faire," commença Harry, et Louis pouvait voir qu'il allait le laisser s'en tirer. Qu'il allait le laisser se dégager de cette conversation et de toute culpabilité ou responsabilité pour la façon dont il agissait.

"Non. J'ai dit que tu méritais une explication et c'est le cas." Louis inspira profondément. Compta jusqu'à trois. Prêts, partez. "Le truc c'est que j'ai évité tout attachement émotionnel depuis ça. Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un s'approcher. Ce n'était pas conscient. Mais à chaque fois je pensais que peut-être j'allais trouver tout ce qui me saoulait chez eux ou alors qu'on allait pas ensemble ou pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Et j'y mettais fin. Puis je t'ai vu."

Harry s'immobilisa complétement. Mais ne dit rien.

"Toi et tes boucles et la façon dont tu mords ta lèvre et tes yeux et ton beau visage et tes jambes et Jésus, Harry," se coupa Louis. Parce que. Bah. C'était embarrassant.

Mais Harry se contenta de rire.

"Donc ouais, ma première pensée c'était que je voulais te baiser. Genre sur le champs." Et le rougissement mignon revint, à peine visible au clair de lune. "Mais ensuite on a parlé et on a rit et on a flirté et, mon Dieu, je voulais te connaître. Genre vraiment te connaître."

"Voulais?"

"Veux," expira Louis, l'espoir dans une dangereuse petite bulle qui était peut-être, possiblement, en train de grandir au plus Harry tenait sa main. "Je veux te faire rire, je veux entendre tes histoires, je veux savoir ce que tu n'aimes pas et pourquoi. Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie de te sucer."

Harry éclata de rire à ces mots, sa main libre allant couvrir sa bouche.

"C'est ok?" demanda Louis au milieu du silence qui c'était à nouveau installé entre eux.

Harry mis quelques instants à répondre et Louis mouru approximativement quatorze fois durant ces minutes. "Tu n'aurais pas dû me mentir."

"Je n'aurais pas dû," acquiesça rapidement Louis.

"Je veux dire une fois que tu me connaissais," amenda Harry. "Tu aidais une amie. Je comprends. Je me sens juste comme un idiot complet."

Louis fit un son, du fond de la gorge, souhaitant pouvoir chasser ce sentiment. "Mais tu n'en étais pas un. Idiot. Et même si je sortais avec Gemma, tu n'aurais quand même pas étais un idiot. Tu ne devrais pas être gêné par quelques sentiments que tu ressens."

Et Harry recommença à morde sa lèvre inférieure, la première chose qui avait rendu Louis fou. Cette fois il ne se retint pas, tendant simplement la main et passant son pouce sur cette somptueuse bouche. Le bout de la langue d'Harry sorti pour toucher, pour gouter. Mais ensuite il se retira.

"J'étais mortifié," marmonna Harry et Louis détesta ce changement en lui. Avant il était en colère, certes, mais pas découragé.

Louis ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il se mit à genoux, puis se tortilla de façon à chevaucher Harry, ses fesses nichées sur sa cuisse, ses mains entourant cette belle machoire pour forcer Harry à le regarder.

"Hey," dit gentiment Louis, les bras d'Harry vinrent l'entourer lâchement. C'était juste eux et les étoiles et la nuit d'été et l'herbe froide sous eux et Louis était complètement, complètement perdu. "Je sais ce que c'est que de ressentir ça. Je détestais ça et j'aurais aimé que tu n'aies pas à expérimenter juste un instant de doute. Parce que j'en ai pas eu. A la seconde où je t'ai vu, Bébé, j'ai su."

"Ça ressemble à une phrase ringarde que tu utiliserais pour coucher," chuchota Harry, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de colère derrière, et il appuya son visage dans le touché de Louis, ses mains s'accrochant plus fermement dans le creux des reins de Louis.

"Laisse moi un peu de mérite, si j'essayais d'utiliser une phrase de drague, ça serait surement pas si ringard." Louis remit sa main dans les boucles d'Harry, y passant ses doigts.

"Es-tu en train de dire que tu n'essayais pas de coucher avec moi?" demanda Harry, et la taquinerie était revenue dans sa voix. Ainsi qu'une émotion chaude, humide. Et la respiration d'Harry fut irrégulière quand Louis tira ses cheveux, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà remarqué qu'Harry aimait. Mais une confirmation faisait du bien.

"Je n'ai jamais essayé si durement dans ma vie," murmura Louis. Ils restèrent assis pendant un moment, les bouches séparées par un chuchotement mais aucun de des deux ne se rapprochait ou s'éloignait. C'était agréablement intime. Mais Louis avait besoin de s'en assurer. "Est-ce que tu me pardonnes?"

Il ne s'écoula qu'un battement de cœur entre la question et le lent hochement de tête d'Harry, mais pour Louis ça semblait être une éternité. "Ouais, Lou. Je te pardonne."

"Whoooooop!" Louis rejeta sa tête en arrière et cria dans la nuit, brisant à la fois la sérénité silencieuse et l'ambiance. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"T'es bizarre," gloussa Harry, ses fossettes complètement apparentes. Louis pressa un doigt dans l'un d'entre elles et Harry tapa sa main, un chaton joueur.

Louis fit un grand sourire à son mec, la joie et le soulagement le rendant frivole. Dieu ça avait été 12 heures tellement tendues. "Tu m'aimes bien."

"Ta gueule," dit Harry, enfonçant son visage dans ses mains.

"Si c'est vrai, tu m'aimes bien. Tu peux pas le reprendre." Louis commença en enfoncer ses doigts dans les endroits sensibles dont il se rappelait de plus tôt. "Admet le! Tu m'aimes bien, tu veux m'épouser, tu veux avoir mes bébés." Chaque raillerie était accompagnée d'un petit coup jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit essoufflé et se tortille sous lui.

Mais Louis fit une erreur fatale et laissa son attention dériver, son regard attrapé par ces yeux d'un vert forêt profond, plissés dans les coins. Harry en profita pour attraper Louis dans ses bras, et inverser leurs positions de façon à se retrouver au-dessus.

Soudainement, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés alors qu'Harry se faufilait de façon à ce qu'ils soient collés du torse à la hanche, les jambes emmêlées. Harry avait réussi à attraper les poignets de Louis dans une de ses énormes mains et les maintenait au-dessus de la tête de Louis, et Louis, pour une fois dans sa vie, se sentait désarmé. Et il adorait ça.

Donc. C'était intéressant.

"Dis-le en premier," dit Harry, ses dent trouvant la mâchoire de Louis. Il mordilla la peau qui s'y trouvait, puis la lécha, se déplaçant ensuite vers le cou de Louis. Harry semblait avoir un faible pour les suçons. Ça aussi, c'était cool.

Mais c'était important.

"Hé," dit Louis pour attirer son attention, levant son épaule pour taper dans la sienne. Harry se retira à contre cœur de son cou, et trouva son regard. "Je t'aime bien, Harry."

Louis pensa que le visage d'Harry allait presque se diviser vu comment son stupide rictus était grand.

"Hé, Louis," dit Harry, ses lèvres posées sur celles de Louis, et Louis se retrouva à juste sourire comme un idiot contre ses lèvres. "Je t'aime bien aussi."

Ce fut Louis qui mit fin à ce souffle qui restait entre eux, se soulevant pour trouver la bouche d'Harry. Et Dieu merci bébé Jésus ils s'embrassaient. Sa langue s'emmêla avec celle d'Harry, chaque moment frénétique, un peu désordonné, chacun voulant à tout prix goûter à l'autre. Louis enfonça ses dents dans la lèvre luxueuse d'Harry comme il avait voulu le faire toute la journée et tira. Harry émit un gémissement grave, et repoussa la langue de Louis dans sa bouche. L'humide, soyeuse chaleur, c'était tout ce qui importait à ce moment.

Louis bougea ses hanches, parce qu'il voulait sentir Harry. Sentir Harry alors qu'il commençait à durcir contre Louis, sentir les petits à-coups qu'il ne semblait pas être capable de contrôler, sentir la cuisse d'Harry, serrée contre Louis lui donnant la friction don’t il avait envie. Sentir Harry. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Et ensuite. Ensuite. Parce que la vie voulait le frapper aux couilles une fois de plus pour toutes les fois où il avait pêché, les putains d'arroseurs automatiques s'activèrent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!
> 
> Bonne continuation, on se retrouve le mois prochain!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

"Putain de mère de Dieu!" Les mots furent criés dans la bouche d'Harry et Harry dut ravaler ses propres cris alors qu'ils étaient trempés d'eau. "Putain, putain, putain."

Harry se recula, riant de l'homme sous lui, trop content de la vie pour se préoccuper des arroseurs. Louis ne semblait pas partager ses sentiments.

"Arrête de me sourire comme un lunatique et bouge ton cul, Styles." Louis tira ses poignets, toujours maintenus dans la main d'Harry, bougeant ses hanches d'une manière qui fit ravaler sa langue à Harry même si ce n'était pas le but espéré.

"On allait enlever nos vêtements dans tous les cas," ne put pas s'empêcher de dire Harry. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de voir un Louis mouillé, irrité et se tortillant qu'il ne voulait pas laisser échapper.

"Harold," marmonna Louis entre ses dents, juste avant que l'arroseur ne fasse un autre passage et qu'ils ne finissent tous les deux avec le visage complétement mouillé. Harry se contenta de secouer la tête pour se débarrasser des gouttes, certaines s'écrasant sur Louis et Harry dût ravaler un rire.

"Oui, Lewis?"

"J'aimerai te rappeler que mon genou est très bien placé pour faire quelques dommages à un certain endroit où je préfèrerai ne pas faire de dommages," dit Louis. "Mais, figure-toi, j'appuierai sur la gâchette si c'est nécessaire."

Harry considéra lui faire remarquer son bluff, mais la jambe de Louis tressauta sous lui et il décida que ça n'en valait pas la peine. De toute façon, il voulait Louis dans un lit.

"Hééé," traîna-t-il, bloquant l'action qui avait déjà été arrêtée et roulant sur le côté. Il se remit sur ses pieds, et mesura le trajet des arroseurs. Pile au moment où ils allaient revenir vers eux, il partit en courant. "Attrape-moi si tu peux!"

"Espèce de putain de bâtard," entendit-il Louis crier derrière lui, mais il ne regarda pas en arrière. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il glissait sur l'herbe mouillée, mais il gloussait comme un fou et il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler un sentiment plus parfait dans sa vie.

Louis l'attrapa juste alors qu'il allait tourner au coin de la maison, en le taclant pour l'arrêter. Ils restèrent debout, mais Harry trébucha sur quelques pas puis laissa Louis le repousser quelques pas de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pressé contre un mur.

"Tu vas payer pour ça," dit Louis, son corps collé contre Harry, et Harry ne pouvait plus respirer, plus bouger, plus rien faire que de laisser la bouche de Louis ravager la douce peau où sa gorge rencontrait ses clavicules. Harry laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. La langue de Louis trouva son pouls et elle s'y attarda, s'y enfonçant, ses dents mordillant la peau.

Mais Harry avait besoin de plus. Puis, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, la main de Louis glissa entre eux et appuya sur l'érection d'Harry. "S'il-te-plaiiit…" couina Harry, ses hanches tressaillant dans la main de Louis.

"Ok, bébé, je m'en occupe." Louis se recula avec un doux baiser sur la marque qu'il venait de faire. "Viens."

S'accrochant fortement aux doigts de Louis, Harry se laissa tirer dans le manoir. Ils restèrent dans l'ombre autant que possible.

Quand Louis s'arrêta aux escaliers, Harry lui rentra dedans.

"Est-ce que t'as des trucs?" demanda Louis, l’entrainant doucement dans les escaliers.

Des trucs. Merde. Est-ce qu'il en avait? Il essayait de se rappeler, mais son cerveau était un peu embué.

"Presque sûr," murmura-t-il.

Louis leva un sourcil. "Presque sûr, Harold? Tu réalises qu'aucun de nous n'est en état de s'amuser avec presque sûr."

Harry fit sourire et plota Louis. "Ouais. J'ai des trucs." Il était presque sûr.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas aller dans la chambre de Louis et risque une douche froide métaphorique sous la forme de sa sœur.

"Ta chambre." Louis s'appuya dans la main d'Harry avant de descendre les escaliers beaucoup plus rapidement. Harry se sentirai content de lui-même s'il n'était pas douloureusement dur lui-même. Spécialement avec le cul de Louis qui bougeait devant son visage.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre sans incident - dieu merci - et Harry plongea dans son sac. Là. Il envoya une prière de merci quand ses mains se fermèrent sur une petite bouteille de voyage de lubrifiant et quelques préservatifs. Apparemment il avait été optimiste?

Il le tendit comme un trophée à Louis qui lui fit un rictus, les lui prit des mains, et les posa sur la table de nuit. Alors on écartait le business officiel.

Quand Louis se retourna vers lui, ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas allumé les lumières mais il en venait assez de la fenêtre pour baigner la pièce d'une romantique lueur argentée. Les ombres que ça créait était presque aussi intrigante que la façon dont la lumière caressait la mâchoire de Louis, ses lèvres, ses épaules.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi?" demanda Louis, son regard observateur se baladant sur Harry, où il se tenait, prenant racine sur place.

Comment dire oui? Qu'il était simplement complétement soufflé par la beauté qui se tenait devant lui, qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger. Probablement en étant moins direct que ça, non ? Il mordit sa lèvre en s'approchant et observa les yeux de Louis tomber sur sa bouche. Ça lui donna la confiance de vraiment parler.

"Ouais. Ouais putain, Lou. J'ai été au moins à moitié dur toute la journée à cause de toi. On peut?" Ok, il avait déjà été plus éloquent, mais ça avait réussi à faire bouger Louis. Puis les mains de Louis furent sur lui et c'était tout ce qui importait. Donc.

D'une certaine façon il finit sur le lit, Louis le collant au matelas, sa bouche partout sur Harry. Sa langue tournant autour du lobe d'oreille d'Harry, ses dents taquinant son épaule, ses lèvres trouvant le téton d'Harry. L'aspirant.

Harry se souleva du lit, ses doigts tirant frénétiquement sur le tee-shirt de Louis. Mais ils ne semblaient pas fonctionner correctement. "Enlève," marmonna-t-il, espérant que ceux de Louis fonctionnent mieux. Louis ne fut cependant pas d'une grande aide; il se contenta de fredonner contre le torse d'Harry et continua à travailler sur le téton d'Harry. "Lou, veux."

Louis s'écarta enfin pour étudier le visage d'Harry. Il y avait du désir là, dans ses yeux, dans la façon dont ses joues rougissaient. Mais il y avait aussi de l'affection. Et Harry ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

"Ok, ouais, on va…" Louis se souleva jusqu'à chevaucher les hanches d'Harry et commença à trifouiller les boutons restant à la chemise d'Harry pour pouvoir la lui enlever. Harry se décala pour aider Louis, incapable de faire autre chose. "Mon dieu tu es tellement beau, bébé," dit Louis, ses doigts respectueux contre la peau d'Harry. Chaque passage était feu et Harry brulait. Harry brulait. "Ils sont trop beau." Il le pinça et tourna, juste au bord de la douleur.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit, haletant pour quoi, il ne savait pas. Mais Louis si.

"Tiens, mon cœur," murmura-t-il en poussant deux doigts entre les lèvres d'Harry, les yeux vitreux en les regardant s'enfoncer dans cette chaleur.

Tellement bon. Parfait. Louis était parfait. Il savait ce dont Harry avait besoin.

Harry lécha ses doigts, alors que Louis commençait à s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Seulement quand il était allé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait avec une main, il retira ses doigts de la bouche d'Harry. Harry gémit, recevant un rictus en retour.

"Chhh, juste une minute."

Puis Louis tira le pantalon et le sous-vêtement d'un seul coup lisse et Harry était nu. Nu et dur et haletant. Il s'en foutait d'avoir l'air facile. Il l'était. Pour Louis. Il laissa ses jambes tomber et s'écarter, observant Louis avec des yeux à moitié fermés.

"Putain," expira Louis, ses mains allant vers son propre sexe toujours recouvert de vêtement. "T'es tellement beau putain."

"C'est toi," dit Harry d'une voix pâteuse, lourde de désir. Puis il réalisa que Louis n'était toujours pas près d'être nu. Et ça ne pouvait pas marcher du tout.

"Louis," pleurnicha-t-il, ses doigts tressaillant vers sa queue dans le besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

"Touche pas, bébé," dit Louis, ses yeux suivant le mouvement. "C'est mon travail, non?"

Merde. La queue d'Harry tressauta à cet ordre. Mais il n'osa bouger. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était regarder Louis pendant qu'il défaisait tout doucement, putain de doucement, les boutons de sa chemise, pendant qu'il se l'enlevait de la façon la plus délicieuse possible, pendant que ses mains descendait le long de son doux ventre vers l'élastique de son boxer.

Ok il voulait vraiment attraper son érection à ce moment-là. Mais il ne le fit pas, vraiment pas. Il était bon pour Louis.

Mais cette tension était trop à supporter. Il était sur le point de se briser en million de morceaux de verre brûlant.

"C'est ça, bébé." Louis savait. Il savait. "Tu es tellement bon pour moi mon cœur. Tu es tellement bon, tellement beau. J'ai juste envie de défoncer cette bouche que tu as. Je veux que tu mettes tes lèvres autour de ma queue, que tu la prennes profondément. Est-ce que tu aimerais ça?"

Il y avait un léger bourdonnement dans les oreilles d'Harry, et il ne pouvait pas faire plus que gémir des vocales dont il savait qu’elles n'étaient pas des vrais mots. Louis sourit tout de même, laissant son boxer tomber au sol. Son sexe était dur et humide et Harry n'avait jamais rien plus désiré dans sa vie.

"Ouais? Et ensuite une fois que ta gorge sera complétement baisée je passerai à ce petit cul," dit Louis en grimpant sur le lit. "Tu veux mes doigts. Tu veux que je te fasse te sentir bien, tu veux que je te prépare pour moi."

Louis bougea au-dessus de lui, et Harry embrassa l'érection chaude qui était soudainement à portée de main. "Voilà, bébé, voilà," murmura Louis alors qu'il nourrissait Harry de son sexe.

Le cerveau d'Harry court-circuita au plaisir de sentir Louis dur contre la langue. Il ne savait pas si il avait le droit, mais il bougea les mains pour encercler les fesses de Louis, ses doigts s'enfonça dans la chair qui y été. Louis grogna et laissa ses hanches partir en avant juste un peu et Harry l'accueilli facilement. Puis il ne pouvait plus penser.

C'était juste Louis et son goût et son odeur et la pression contre l'arrière de sa gorge et les doigts de Louis dans ses cheveux tirant, le guidant. Harry laissa sa mâchoire s'amollir pour que Louis puisse imposer son rythme et il était complètement hors de contrôle. Il volait dans un hébétement, mais il était aussi d'une certaine façon cloué au sol. Il y avait une légère pression sur son torse, le pouce de Louis pressant dans le creux de ses joues, l'arrondi de ses fesses sous ses doigts. C'était ces points qui l’empêchaient de se fissurer.

Il fredonna autour de Louis et arriva à lui extirper un gémissement. Cette victoire était un lent battement de joie. Louis avait tellement de contrôle. Harry voulait qu'il le perde. Cependant, pour le moment, il creusa les joues et le prit profondément à nouveau. Louis resta là, assez longtemps pour qu'Harry ait la tête qui tourne un peu, puis se recula. Ensuite il s'enfonça à nouveau. Le rythme était grisant.

Mais Louis se retira complètement et Harry s'agrippa à lui de peur de perdre son attache à la réalité.

"Je ne veux jouir pour l'instant," dit Louis, sa voix chaude contre l'oreille d'Harry alors qu'il se déplaçait vers le bas de son corps. "Mais tu es tellement beau pour moi, mon cœur. Tellement beau." Les mots seuls ne devraient pas faire ressentir ça à Harry. Mais c'était le cas.

Les doigts de Louis dansaient dans les poils qui menaient à l'érection d'Harry, sa bouche suivant comme un chuchotement. Harry pensait qu'il obtiendrait quelque soulagement béni, mais les lèvres de Louis se contentèrent d'effleurer son membre douloureux et humide alors qu'il continuait son chemin vers le bas.

Louis ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva au bout du lit. Puis il prit gentiment un des pieds d'Harry dans sa main, le tournant pour que les jambes d'Harry soient encore plus ouvertes, et il embrassa sa cheville. "Si fort," murmura-t-il contre la peau, sa langue lapant comme un chaton alors qu'il remontait. Sa bouche laissa des traces jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le genou d'Harry. Il embrassa la petite fossette qui s'y trouvait derrière. "Si longues. Elles sont aussi longues que l'éternité, mon cœur."

Harry tendit les mains vers les barreaux du lit, sachant que s'il n'avait rien à quoi se tenir ses doigts trouveraient la tête de Louis, pour le guider là où il avait le plus besoin de lui.

"Ah," soupira Louis quand il atteint la cuisse d'Harry. Ça avait été un long et pénible trajet, et il semblait qu'il avait atteint la terre promise. Quand Louis mordit la chair à l'intérieur de sa cuisse Harry ne put plus rester immobile. Il se cambra à la vague de plaisir qui émana de ce point. Louis se contenta d'agripper ses hanches plus fort, le clouant au lit.

"Louis… Louis," haleta Harry. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il demandait. Louis, bordel son magnifique visage, ne fit que lui sourire, et frotta les poils sur son menton contre la peau sensible. "Arrgghh."

"C'est ça, chéri, je veux t'entendre," dit Louis, toujours en train de frotter sa barbe contre l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Harry alors qu'il s'avançait vers son sexe.

"Lou, peux pas. Veux. Maintenant," essaya Harry. La voix lisse de Louis glissait sur lui, rendant électriques tous les nerfs déjà énervés par son touché. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à dépasser une syllabe. Ce qui pouvait avoir quelque rapport avec le fait que les doigts s'étaient enfin enroulés autour de la tête mouillée de sa queue. Il utilisait le liquide pré-séminal pour glisser vers le bas et Harry perdu le peu d'habilité à parler à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Louis sourit en coin, et Harry voulait renverser les choses, le regardait s'effondrer. Mais pour le moment il voulait surtout, surtout que Louis le baise.

"Shetpl," essaya de dire Harry alors le doigt sec de Louis s'introduit dans la fente de ses fesses pour taquiner son trou, sans pousser, juste posé. "S'il-te-plaît," arriva-t-il à dire.

"Si beau pour moi," murmura Louis contre sa cuisse. "Je veux te voir te perdre."

Cependant, il l'était déjà. Il ne faisait que frissonner à cause du désir qui le parcourait. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon, et ils n'avaient quasiment rien fait. C'était sacrément flippant.

Harry eut envie de pleurer quand il sentit Louis se pencher vers la bouteille de lubrifiant, entendit le bruit quand il l'ouvrit pour enduire ses doigts du lubrifiant glissant.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux, bébé?" Louis s'installa à nouveau entre ses cuisses et Harry les écarta largement comme s'il était avide de lui.

"Louiiis," siffla Harry. Putain, il se foutait de sa gueule? Ses suspicions se confirmèrent quand Louis rigola tout bas. C'était un putain de démon.

Mais Harry le pardonna tout de suite quand il enfonça un doigt. La brulure était lente et chaude et Harry se cambra. Et à travers tout ça, Louis continua son murmure constant de mots doux et de compliments. Harry n'avait jamais réalisé auparavant à quel point il en avait besoin, à quel point c'était sexy. Jésus.

"Si serré, bébé," dit Louis contre la peau de sa cuisse.

Harry hocha de la tête, incapable de faire plus. Tout était tendu. Ses muscles étaient étirés comme s'il était cloué au lit, mais il n'y avait que la main de Louis pour le garder immobile. Une fine couche de transpiration recouvrit son corps alors que Louis enfonçait un deuxième doigt, l'ouvrant avec des mouvements de ciseaux.

"Un autre," s'engorgea Harry. Il avait besoin de la queue de Louis. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas plus tôt, il jouirait dans tous les cas.

"Shh." Louis pressa sa main libre contre le ventre d'Harry juste au-dessus de son érection et la pression était de quelque manière exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Puis Louis se retrouva avec trois doigts enfoncés profondément avec Harry bougeant le bassin contre lui. "Je m'occupe de toi bébé. Juste ce dont tu as besoin."

"Besoin. De. Toi," dit Harry. Ça aurait dû être embarrassant, mais ça ne l'était pas. Et Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux pour croiser le regard de Louis. C'est à ce moment-là que Louis fléchit. Harry sentit les doigts de Louis s'arrêter pendant que Louis inspirait un grand coup.

"Christ, Harry," murmura Louis, bougeant à nouveau, pliant ses doigts pour qu'ils frottent sur la boule de nerfs sensible en Harry et Harry adora ça, incapable de retenir un gémissement à cette sensation.

"Je vais…" le prévint Harry et Louis s'arrêta encore.

"Ok, bébé, ok. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Si gentil." Louis se retira, laissant Harry ouvert et se contractant autour du vide. Harry gémit à nouveau, mais il y avait les lèvres de Louis pour avaler le son. Puis il léchait la bouche d'Harry, leurs langues se trouvant et Harry pensa que peut-être que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Cependant, la queue de Louis effleura la sienne et savait ce dont il avait plus besoin. Maintenant. Putain. Maintenant.

Louis sembla ressentir son urgence et bougea pour se gainer du préservatif, avant de se lubrifier. Harry laissa ses mains se balader sur lui alors qu'il s'attelait à la tâche, s'émerveillant devant le contraste de ses doigts pâles contre la peau dorée de Louis. Il avait envie de la laper, gouter le miel sur sa langue.

Mais pour l'instant il voulait juste Louis en lui. Il avait voulu ça toute la journée, et maintenant il était sur le point de l'obtenir. Il avait tellement sacrément patient. Il le méritait.

Louis leva les jambes d'Harry, de façon à ce qu'il soit étendu pour lui. Harry se sentait dévergondé et vulnérable et désireux. Il haletait, souhaitant pouvoir tenir sa bite juste pour lui donner le peu de friction dont il avait besoin. Mais Louis avait dit non.

Donc il ne le fit pas pendant que la queue de Louis frotta le cercle de muscle. Donc il ne le fit pas quand Louis s'enfonça doucement dans sa chaleur. Donc il ne le fit pas quand Louis s'installa, assez profond pour sentir ses testicules contre lui.

"Bébé." Louis était tombé sur ses avant-bras donc leurs visages était tellement, tellement proches. Harry se souleva juste assez pour frotter son nez contre celui de Louis et Louis échappa un lent gloussement. "Ça va?"

"Au mieux," dit Harry, s'en foutant si ça ne voulait rien dire. Louis comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il sembla comprendre. Il sourit à Harry, même si ses muscles étaient contractés et tirés comme s'il lui fallait tout en lui pour se retenir de détruire Harry. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta enfoncés où il était, chaud et pulsant dans Harry, et courbés de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se chuchotent l'une à l'autre.

C'était doux. C'était doux à en pleurer. Simplement un glissement de langue contre langue, mais pas de cette façon sexy et sale (et fantastique) de toute à l'heure. C'était juste. Ca semblait… aimant. Des larmes se rassemblèrent dans les coins des yeux d'Harry et Dieu qu'il était horrible. Il cligna fortement des yeux pour que Louis ne les voie pas, parce qu'il aurait pu penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Harry n'avait jamais eu un moment dans sa vie qui allait autant pas-mal.

Donc au lieu de bafouiller quelque chose de fou comme "Je t'aime, épouse-moi, ais des enfants avec moi," il ferma les yeux, brisa leur baiser et taquina l'oreille de Louis avec ses dents.

"Louis." Il voulait que ça sorte comme un grognement, comme un bouge ton cul, littéralement. Mais ça sortit plutôt comme une plainte. Cependant, il s'en foutait, parce que ça fit rire Louis et puis enfin -Jésus Putain de Christ - enfin, Louis commença à bouger.

Dans un premier temps, ce fut lent et profond, exactement comme leur baiser. Mais ensuite Louis changea et frappa juste sur la prostate d'Harry, et Harry vit des putains d'étoiles. Il vit des putains d'étoiles.

"Tu vas jouir juste avec ma queue, bébé," dit Louis, la voix cassée. Harry voulait ça, Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ça. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. "Sois gentil pour moi, d'accord?"

Et avec ça, Louis tortilla le téton d'Harry au moment même où il frappa sa protaste d'un coup particulièrement dur et Harry était parti. Autopilote. Il jouissait partout sur son torse mais il ne le sentait même pas, tout ce qu'il ressentait était un plaisir blanc et chaud coursant à travers sa colonne vertébrale, envoyant des vagues de sensations à travers tout son être.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui fallut pour revenir sur terre, mais il savait que son cœur battait toujours la chamade et que Louis était toujours dur, immobile en lui. Harry trouva ses yeux, et il y avait de la sueur qui perlait sur le front de Louis alors qu'il serrait les dents.

"C'était magnifique," dit Louis, sa voix semblant émerveillée. "Si, si beau Harry. Tu étais tellement bon pour moi. Si bon. Si beau."

Les mots ramenèrent la ruée de larmes dans ses yeux et cette fois Louis les vit.

"Bébé?" demanda-t-il, son pouce recueillant une des larmes qui glissait.

Harry secoua la tête, pas sûr de pouvoir s'expliquer même s'il l'avait voulu. Cependant, il essaya, parce que Louis avait l'air tellement inquiet. "Heureux."

Louis baissa son front contre celui d'Harry et le mouvement rappela à Harry la condition dans laquelle Louis était.

"Lou, ste plait."

"Tu es sûr?" demanda Louis, et Harry, même endolori, le voulait.

Il enfonça ses doigts dans les fesses d'Harry pour le faire bouger parce que former des mots était toujours compliqué, et ça semblait suffire. Il ne fallut que quelques va-et-vient avant que Louis le rejoigne dans un orgasme.

Louis se retira doucement, nouant le préservatif avant de le jeter dans la petite corbeille à côté du lit. Puis il prit Harry dans ses bras, le tirant contre son torse, de façon à ce que le visage d'Harry puisse s'enfoncer dans le creux sous son menton. Harry le sentit enfoncer son visage dans ses cheveux, une main suivant, pendant l'autre prenait place dans le dos d'Harry. C'était le paradis.

"Christ, Harry," dit doucement Louis.

Harry sourit contre le pouls ralentissant de Louis. "C'était pas trop mal," murmura-t-il, ses mots s'affaiblissant alors que le sommeil l'attirait.

"Enculé," dit Louis en pinçant Harry, mais il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix.

"Le meilleur, Louis," dit Harry, laissant sa bouche ouverte contre la gorge de Louis, se contentant de respirer dans la douce odeur de sa peau. "Le meilleur."

"Tu l'es, bébé," dit Louis dans ses cheveux, mais Harry était déjà en train de sombrer. La voix de Louis, murmurant de doux compliments, était sa berceuse quand il succomba enfin au sommeil.

 

-_-_-_

 

Les bras de Louis étaient remplis d'un garçon chaud et s'il devait se réveiller c'était la meilleure façon de le faire. Harry frottait sa bouche contre sa gorge, toujours prisonnier quelque part dans la délicate toile entre le sommeil et le réveil.

Louis sourit contre ses cheveux, pas pressé du tout. Il se laissa remémorer la nuit dernière et les images d'Harry chaud et suppliant sous lui flashèrent dans sa tête comme un vieux film maison, cassé et magnifique et d'un ton rose. Sa bande-son était la façon qu'avait Harry de gémir quand Louis le baisait de la bonne manière.

Et ces pensées ne faisaient rien de bon au semi avec lequel il s'était réveillé. Ou alors elles faisaient tout de bon pour le semi avec lequel il s'était réveillé. Il était pressé contre la hanche d'Harry, et alors qu'il durcissait, les mouvements d'Harry devinrent plus délibérés, plus insistants.

Louis tira ses boucles. Il voulait voir le visage du garçon.

Harry se tortilla vers le haut et sur le côté pour qu'ils soient fondus ensemble, leurs érections collées l'une contre l'autre, et Louis siffla à ce contact.

"Bonjour," murmura Harry, effleurant ses lèvres contre celles de Louis, aucun des deux ne se préoccupant de leur haleine.

Tout était trop. Le lit chaud, la voix endormie, la façon dont la lumière remplissait la pièce, la baignant d'une douce lueur dorée. Comment cela pouvait être si bon? Si juste?

"Es-tu réel?" demanda Louis, enfonça un doigt dans la fossette - celle à laquelle il pensant, dangereusement, en tant que sienne - quand Harry sourit à sa question.

"Qu'est- ce que tu en penses?" demanda Harry, frottant son érection contre Louis.

"Mmmhh, pas convaincu. Désolé, Harold," dit Louis d'une voix étouffée, dissimulant les mots.

Il y eut une lueur dans les yeux d'Harry que Louis n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ça ressemblait à de la détermination.

"Donc tu as besoin de plus de preuve?" demanda Harry, sa voix encore plus grave que d'habitude. "Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux dire, Lewis?"

Louis se demanda s'il taquinait un dragon endormi. Probablement. Ça ne le dérangerait probablement pas de voir ce que le dragon pourrait faire. Louis avait pris le contrôle la nuit d'avant et ça avait semblé naturel. Mais il eut un flash du moment sous les étoiles où Harry l'avait plaqué au sol. Ça avait été putain de sexy.

Il était juste tellement grand. Partout. Louis s'arqua contre sa queue en se demandant ce que ça ferait de ce faire baiser par cette dernière. Ca faisait un petit moment depuis qu'il avait fait ça, donc c'était un peu terrifiant. Mais il le voulait. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il le voulait.

Et Harry semblait être de la partie.

"Je dis juste que tu sembles être beaucoup de paroles et peu d'actions ce matin," jeta Louis comme un challenge, se tortillant sous Harry comme si il essayait de s'échapper.

Ca eut l'effet attendu. "Je vais te montrer de l'action," murmura Harry et Louis rigola. Cependant, le son mourut sur ses lèvres quand Harry se souleva de lui et d'un mouvement élégant, le retourna comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. La manipulation. Jésus. Ça fonctionnait.

Il poussa son bassin contre le lit, se languissant de la friction d'Harry contre lui. Mais il était là à nouveau, pressant Louis contre le lit, sa langue et sa bouche travaillant la peau de la nuque de Louis. Il mordilla l'endroit qui ressortait en haut de sa colonne vertébrale, alors que ses mains - ses putains de mains géantes - attrapaient les poignets de Louis, amenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

"Bouge pas," murmura Harry dans l'oreille, mordillant le lobe vulnérable avant de continuer.

"Et si je bouge?" demanda Louis. C'est ce qu'il voulait, il voulait qu'Harry soit en contrôle. Mais là où Harry s'était donné à Louis comme un cadeau, Louis avait besoin que ça lui soit arraché. Il allait toujours défier et taquiner et pousser, et Harry ferait mieux de s'y habituer.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre, Lou?" La main d'Harry effleura les fesses de Louis comme une promesse fantôme et Louis ne put pas empêcher ses hanches de pousser contre la caresse.

C'était. Une pensée intéressante. Sa queue tressauta et gicla contre les draps.

Mais c'était certainement quelque chose à explorer plus tard. Maintenant il était déjà trop proche du bord pour pouvoir en discuter autant qu'ils auraient besoin d'en parler.

Donc même si le rire d'Harry à la vue du manque de réponse de Louis était énervant, il ne pensait pas pouvoir dire autre chose que "mmmmpphh" qu'il marmonnait contre l'oreiller.

Peu importe, perdre cette petite confrontation n'était pas si mauvais, parce ça voulait dire qu'Harry traçait une fine ligne de baiser avec sa bouche ouverte tout le long de son dos. Il pausa au creux juste au-dessus des fesses de Louis, léchant et mordant la peau qui s'y trouvait. "Ce truc m'a torturé."

"Mon cul?" demanda Louis, essayant de ne pas se tortiller et de ne pas pousser le-dit cul contre le visage d'Harry. La patience était probablement une vertu. Ou un truc du genre.

"Mmmhh," fredonna Harry et prouva à Louis qu'il avait raison en descendant plus bas. Puis ses doigts et sa bouche se retrouvèrent à tricoter et lécher et explorer la chair qui s'y trouvait. "Jésus Louis. C'est une putain d'œuvre d'art. Il devrait être exposé au Louvre."

"Mais tu ne pourrais pas jouer avec, bébé," dit Louis avant de gémir, profondément dans sa gorge alors qu'Harry le mordait. Fort.

"Je jouerais quand même," dit-il contre les fesses de Louis.

"Tu scandaliserai les petites vieilles et les touristes?"

"Mhh, ils aimeraient ça," rigola Harry avant de se reculer. Louis émit un gémissement plaintif, mais Harry frottant à peine une main réconfortante sur lui avant de commencer à arranger ses jambes de façon à ce que Louis soit ouvert et vulnérable devant lui.

"Tu serais arrêté, Harold," dit Louis pour couvrir les nerfs qui se regroupaient dans un couche de désir et d'excitation. Il avait envie de supplier, mais il ne le ferait pas.

"Ca en vaudrait la peine, Lewis," dit Harry puis sa langue était là, passant sur son trou et Louis ne pouvait pas réfléchir plus. Il commença à travailler sur Louis, avec des léchouilles de chaton, avant d'appuyer sa langue plate contre l'anneau de muscles. Puis il passa sa langue sur la peau sensible entre son trou et ses testicules. Et puis il recommença tout à zéro. Ses frissons parcouraient l'échine de Louis, éclatant en petites montées de plaisir à chaque mouvement.

A travers tout ça, Harry maintient les hanches de Louis immobiles pour qu'il ne puisse pas se frotter contre le lit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester allongé là et tout prendre. Prendre la torture lente et délibérée.

"Harry," sa voix était aigue et cassé et il s'en foutait.

Harry était probablement en train d'attendre ça. D'attendre un signe que Louis était au bord de la rupture, parce qu'enfin, enfin putain, il se poussa en Louis. "Gaharfifgi," cria Louis contre l'oreiller. Il sentait, sentait putain, qu'Harry souriait contre lui. Ce fut cependant bref, parce qu'Harry s'y remis, léchant doucement mais profondément, s'enfonçant et se retirant.

Un fin éclat de sueur couvrit le corps entier de Louis et il tourna sa tête vers son épaule pour mordre son propre bras pour empêcher une série de sentiments incohérents de s'échapper.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour qu'il ressente le lent serrement dans son ventre, dans ses testicules. "Harry, vais jouir," dit-il, parce qu'il ne voulait pas. Pas encore.

"Mhh, c'est bien." Harry ne comprit pas le message, se contentant de presser un pouce contre son trou alors que sa langue continuait d'explorer.

"Veux. Pas," sorti Louis, clignant fortement des yeux. "Je veux que tu me baises."

Harry se retira enfin à cette phrase, trainant une dernière léchouille sur Louis. "Je veux de baiser."

Louis acquiesça. "Laisse-moi juste…"

Il entendit Harry s'éloigner, un frottement de drap qui indiqua à Louis qu'il allait chercher le lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Ca laissa à Louis le temps de repousser l'orgasme qui avait tellement grandit qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le repousser.

Il inspira profondément et sentit les doigts d'Harry contre lui, lubrifié cette fois. S'il n'avait pas eu les quelques secondes de soulagement il aurait joui rien qu'avec ce touché. Mais il accueillit la brûlure alors que ses doigts s'introduisaient en lui, la laissant ancrer ses pensées éparpillées. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à trois doigts et à ce moment-là Louis se tortillait à nouveau. "'Suis prêt, Harry. Vas-y."

Et la bouche d'Harry se retrouva contre le cou de Louis, et Louis ressentir le grondement de son rire contre son dos. "Avide."

"De toi," dit Louis. L'admettre le rendait vulnérable, et il ne l'aurait jamais fait avec un de ses partenaires précédents. Mais Harry était différent. Harry sourit contre son dos, et Louis savait que la confession lui plaisait. Ca en valait la peine.

"Juste de moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Louis bougea sous lui, réussissant de quelconque manière à se retourner pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

"Ouais, juste de toi. Juste pour toi, bébé," dit Louis, toute la taquinerie quittant sa voix. Ca semblait important. Plus important que la simple discussion sexy. Ca prit Louis à la poitrine et il dut se rappeler de respirer quand les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent. Il ne semblait pas effrayé par l'énormité de ce qui se passait.

"Bien."

Louis leva la main pour entourer la mâchoire d'Harry, baissant son visage pour pouvoir presser ses lèvres contre celui-ci. Puis Harry le manipula à nouveau, le retournant pour qu'il se retrouve à genoux. Louis archa le dos, montant ses fesses en l'air, tellement putain de prêt pour ça.

Et Harry poussa en lui. Doucement. Facilement. Mais il était tellement énorme et il n'y avait pas de manière de s'y faire. Il y avait un étirement et une brûlure qui amenèrent de l'humidité aux yeux de Louis mais Dieu que ça faisait du bien et il se poussa contre cela.

Harry enfonça ses doigts dans la douce chair des lèvres de Louis, contrôlant Louis, installant le rythme. Et ce rythme était brutal de la meilleure manière. Les hanches d'Harry frappaient contre Louis et Louis se sentait si rempli, tellement rempli. Il tomba sur ses avant-bras, et le changement d'angle amena Harry contre sa prostate. Il la frappait à chaque fois. Chaque poussée amenait Louis un peu plus proche du bord.

"Aller, Lou," murmura Harry. Il ne parlait pas autant que Louis, mais Louis s'en fichait. Il aimait le son de la chair transpirante qui frappait contre la chair transpirante, ponctuée par les petits gémissements qui étaient arrachés de la gorge de Louis.

Louis tendit la main vers sa propre queue, et il ne lui fallut que quelques va et vient pour éjaculer dans sa main. Harry n'attendait que ça, puisque ce ne fut que deux mouvements plus tard, enfoncés profondément enfoncé dans Louis et atteint son propre orgasme, ses hanches tressaillant à chaque vague de plaisir.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, le poids d'Harry lourd et chaud sur lui. "Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que ça soit aussi bon que ce dont je me rappelais," dit Harry d'une voix pâteuse, son souffle chaud contre l'oreille de Louis.

Louis rigola et il espérait qu'Harry n'avait pas entendue la légère panique qui s'y trouvait. Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble. Putain, tellement bien ensemble. Il était désormais ruiné pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Autant qu'il aimait sentir un homme sexy allongé sur lui, ça devenait un peu dur de respirer. Il donna un coup de coude à Harry, qui comprit le message et roula sur le côté. Mais il ne laissa pas Louis bouger, entourant ses bras autour de lui et le rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur Harry, baissant les yeux pour voir son visage.

"Salut," dit Harry, la douce lumière du matin caressant ses boucles, transformant ses yeux en deux piscines d'émeraudes. Par quel putain de moyen Louis avait-il réussi à avoir ce mec?

"Salut," dit Louis en retour, complètement à sa merci. Le sexe du matin l'avait rendu tout tendre et sans os et il s'installa confortablement contre Harry, laissa les doigts d'une de ses mains s'enrouler dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Ils se contentèrent de s'observer pendant un instant et Louis avait envie de ça. Il avait envie des matins lents et silencieux et le rire et la chaleur et ce garçon.

Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'Harry pensait. Il semblait qu'ils soient sur la même page, mais peut-être que Louis n'était un coup facile à un mariage. Quelque chose devait avoir changé sur son visage, parce qu'Harry leva la main pour lisser les sourcils de Louis.

"Louis?" Sa voix était incertaine et Louis détestait ça. La moindre des choses était qu'Harry ne devrait pas douter, pas même une minute, où Louis se trouvait dans cette relation.

"Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Harry," dit Louis. Avoir peur ne ferait rien pour effacer ce regard inquiet sur le visage d'Harry.

Il fut immédiatement récompensé par le sourire brillant d'Harry. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à se faire un câlin et Louis emmêla leurs jambes, ne voulant jamais le lâcher.

"Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur ça hier soir," dit Harry, mais Louis entendit le plaisir dans sa voix.

"C'est juste…" Louis lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Je veux que tu le saches. Pour moi ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir."

"C'était clairement plus qu'un soir. C'était le matin aussi." Harry remua ses sourcils et Louis pinça son téton en représailles.

"Je suis sérieux là," marmonna Louis.

Harry se calma immédiatement. "Ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir non plus pour moi, Lou. Je pensais avoir été clair sur à quel point je suis fou de toi."

Louis baissa la tête, souriant à nouveau. "Eh bien c'est cool de l'entendre."

"Je te le dirai tous les jours," dit Harry, et Louis pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'il souriait à nouveau. Louis ne voulait jamais qu'il s'arrête de sourire. "Chaque minute de chaque jour."

"Ca va tourner à l'obsession, Harold," dit Louis en se redressant. Il enleva une boucle de devant les yeux du garçon.

"Eh bien, c'est logique, je suis un peu obsédé," dit Harry avec facilité, ses mains glissant vers le bas pour entourer les fesses de Louis. Sa prise se resserra, informant Louis de ce qui obsédait Harry.

"T'es louche," dit Louis, mais il adoucit ses paroles avec un baiser.

"Tu m'aimes bien quand même," roucoula Harry.

"Je t'aime bien parce que," corrigea Louis.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et Louis remercia les putains de Dieu pour les cousines horribles et les meilleurs amis désespérés.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre; comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes erreurs!

*Deux ans plus tard*

 

Gemma débarqua dans l'appartement sans même s'embêter à toquer. "Happy days, Lou, happy days!" Elle se jeta sur Louis et il réussit à peine à rester sur ses pieds quand il rattrapa la boule d'énergie, de gloussements et de cheveux. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches et commença à presser des bisous partout sur son visage.

"Jésus Christ, Gem," s'étouffa Louis en laissant tomber ses jambes pour qu'elle soit obligée de redescendre au sol. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse être au courant. Il ne l'avait dit à personne.

"Je suis désolée," dit Gemma en riant et en s'éloignant en dansant la jigue dans le petit couloir de l'appartement de Louis. "Mais c'est enfin arrivé!"

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Tu n'étais même pas autant excitée quand Niall t'as demandée en mariage," dit Louis. "Jésus, arrête de danser."

"Ne sois pas rabat-joie, Lou," dit Gemma, toujours en train de tourner en direction de la cuisine. Il traîna des pieds derrière elle. "Je suis trop heureuse pour arrêter de danser."

"Gemma…" Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse être au courant. Aucun moyen.

"J'ai besoin d'un roulement de tambour, Louis," dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le comptoir après avoir attrapé une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Elle regarda enfin son visage correctement et s'immobilisa. "Attends. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Louis tripota la couture de son t-shirt. "Qu'est- ce que tu veux dire, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Rien ne va pas. C'est toi qui est bizarre." Merde. C'était pas ça qui allait la convaincre.

"Euh, Louis," dit Gemma, la tête penchée. "Dis-moi."

"Christ Gemma, t'es vraiment trop curieuse."

"Dis-moi, dis-moi." Gemma glissa du comptoir et s'avança vers Louis. "Tu es bizarre. Arrête et dis-moi."

Il leva les mains pour l'éloigner mais elle ne fut pas dissuadée, elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à pincer un de ses tétons qu'elle savait-elle savait- être sensible. "Dis-moi," dit-elle en tirant.

"Putain Gemma," siffla-t-il. "T'es vraiment chiante putain."

"M'en fou. Dis-moi," dit-elle en l'observant. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux puis revint sur elle. "Oh. Mon. Putain. De. Dieu."

Puis elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attraper ses jambes quand elles s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. "Arrête de m'embrasser, Gem, mon Dieu. On en a déjà parlé."

"Tu vas le faire!" hurla-t-elle. Directement dans son oreille.

"C'est ton cul qui va le faire," marmonna Louis, ce qui n'était pas son plus grand moment de fierté. Que pouvait-il dire, il était nerveux.

Gemma rigola, tomba au sol et attrapa le visage de Louis dans ses mains et déposa un gentil baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Bienvenu dans la famille, babe." Tout humour avait disparu de sa voix et Louis cligna des yeux pour éloigner les larmes qui montaient à cause des sentiments et du bonheur dans ses yeux.

"Il pourrait dire non," murmura Louis.

"Oh ta gueule," dit-elle en le tapant. Parce que ouais. Ca ne risquait pas d'arriver.

"Lou?" C'était la voix d'Harry, curieuse et basse, probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fermé la porte derrière Gemma. Gemma et Louis s'immobilisèrent tous les deux, et malgré le fait qu'il sache comment ça allait se passer, le ventre de Louis se resserra autour de rien puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à avaler quoi que ce soit de toute la journée.

Puis Harry était là, sa confusion se transformant en sourire quand il vu sa sœur. "Oh salut, Gemma."

Gemma, puisqu'elle était horrible et clairement envoyée dans la vie de Louis pour la ruiner, sortir un "Harry!" humide. Avant de lui faire un gros câlin, enfonçant sa tête dans le creux sous son épaule. Harry trouva le regard de Louis, cherchant clairement une réponse à ce comportement bizarre, tapotant le dos de Gemma pour l'apaiser. Loui espérait que son visage transmettait le ne-me-regarde-pas-c'est-elle-la-folle qu'il recherchait.

"Euh Gem."

"Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi," dit Gemma en essuyant ses yeux et Louis allait la tuer. "Je vais trouver la sortie moi-même." Elle s'arrêta avant de partir dans le hall. "Je vous aime vraiment tous les deux."

"Euuuh." Harry jetait des coups d'œil entre Louis et Gemma, un petit pli entre les sourcils.

"Oh Gemma, pourquoi tu étais si heureuse?" coupa Louis, espérant rejeter toutes questions possibles.

Les yeux de Gemma s'écarquillèrent et elle était de nouveau rayonnante. "Calista va divorcer!"

"Ah, Gem," la réprimanda Harry. "Tu ne devrais pas être heureuse à cause de ça."

"Je suis une personne horrible, incorrigible, et je prendrais mon plaisir où je veux," dit Gemma joyeusement avant de danser le long du couloir et en sortant.

Harry se tournant vers Louis en riant. "Elle est horrible."

Louis sourit. "C'est pour ça que c'est la meilleure."

Harry pencha la tête quand leurs regards se trouvèrent. "Tu as l'air bizarre." C'était quoi leur problème aux enfants Styles à pouvoir le lire comme un livre ouvert?

Louis força un soupir faussement vexé. "Eh bien, on trinque à ça, mon pote."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "S'il te plait? Tu sais que tu es toujours magnifique. C'est juste…"

"Viens, on monte," le coupa Louis. Jésus. Il avait un plan. Un plan. Les enfants Styles et leurs intuitions sensibles bizarres n'allaient pas ruiner ça.

"Sur le toit?" demanda Harry, déjà en train de sourire. C'était leur endroit préféré. Ils avaient installé deux chaises et une table et avaient même accroché quelques guirlandes lumineuses. Leur petit paradis au milieu de la ville. Ils passaient des soirées là-bas à boire du vin et à prétendre qu'ils pouvaient voir les étoiles, ils passaient des Dimanche matins silencieux là-bas à boire du thé, ils y passaient leurs Samedi après-midi à se faire des câlins et à lire.

Ce toit détenait tous les petits et grands moments de leur relation.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient dit Je t'aime, c'était là-bas. C'était la nuit où Harry avait aménagé, trois mois après le mariage. Il avait obtenu le travail au Times après que Liam ait envoyé ses photos à l'éditeur photographique. C'était juste un stage, mais c'était quelque chose. Ils étaient un peu pompettes à cause du champagne que Louis avait amené pour fêter ça et ils étaient un peu excités l'un par l'autre.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés, ils s'étaient réconciliés là-haut. Il y avait toujours eu des petits désaccords ou des débats houleux, mais cette fois avait été différente. C'était une vraie dispute, où chacun s’était défoulé sur l'autre. Ca faisait sept mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Louis pensait qu'il avait tout ruiné, juste parce qu'il avait eu un peu peur. Cette peur était quelque chose avec laquelle il avait toujours du mal, même s’il aimait tellement Harry. Et il était monté sur le toit et Harry l'avait trouvé là-bas, en pleurs, terrifié à l'idée de perdre son homme mais pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire pour le garder. Harry l'avait tenu dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé pour chasser ses larmes mais il ne l'avait pas laissé filer facilement.

La première fois qu'ils avaient parlé d'avoir des enfants avait été là-bas. Ils en voulaient tous les deux. Deux ou trois, et ils s'en foutaient du sexe. Ça avait semblé être une promesse. Grande et lourde et quelque chose que Louis pouvait tenir contre son cœur quand il se demandait nerveusement si Harry voulait vraiment rester.

Mais ce n'était pas que ces grands moments. C'était les petits moments. La façon dont Harry, avec son appareil photo, capturait le petit sourire que Louis avait en feuilletant son journal; la façon qu'avait Louis d'amener à Harry son thé dans sa tasse préféré quand Harry était enroulé et trop confortablement installé pour redescendre jusqu'à l'appartement; la façon que Louis avait de tenir Harry dans ses bras quand il se plaignait du travail ou d'un mauvais trajet. Ces petits moments se tissaient et devenaient tout ce que lui et Harry représentaient l'un pour l'autre.

"Ouais," dit-il, tirant la main d'Harry pour le guider hors de l'appartement et dans les escaliers derrière lui. Harry savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Louis le savait parce qu'Harry était devenu silencieux, tellement silencieux.

Ils ne parlèrent pas avait d'atteindre le toit. Harry resta debout près des chaises, incertain. Devrait-il s'asseoir? Louis le vit considérer les options. Mais ensuite il retourna son regard vers Louis, le visage déterminé et sérieux.

"Salut," dit Louis, perdu. Les étoiles commençaient tout juste à sortir. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment les voir, mais Louis savait qu'elles étaient là, et pour une raison c'était une pensée réconfortante. Il eut un souvenir de cette nuit, de retour dans ce champs au milieu de l'Angleterre. Il avait été totalement prêt à se promettre à ce garçon à ce moment-là. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point leur amour avait grandi depuis cette nuit. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'amour durant cette nuit. Il y en avait.

"Salut," murmura Harry, leur question-réponse. Ça l'avait toujours été. Louis se rapprocha.

"Je t'adore beaucoup, Harold," dit Louis et Harry se relaxa, son visage coupé par un sourire.

"Je t'adore beaucoup aussi, Lewis," dit Harry, tendant la main vers Louis.

Louis esquiva ses mains. "Je l'ai toujours fait, tu sais. T'adorer. Même quand on est tombés amoureux, même quand on s'est disputés, même quand on a fait l'amour. Je t'ai adoré à travers tout," dit Louis. Harry le regardait, ses yeux sombres dans la lumière qui diminuait rapidement. "Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry. Tu es mon premier appel pour les heureuses nouvelles et les bras dans lesquels je cours lorsque je suis triste. Tu assures mes arrières quand je suis irrationnel, et tu me fais redescendre d'un étage, et tu sais te battre avec moi d'une manière qui fait qu'on ne finit pas à saigner émotionnellement sur le sol. Tu es mon complice, tu es mon plus grand supporter, tu es celui qui arrive à me sortir de ma propre tête quand j'en ai besoin. Tu me fais tellement rire. Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami."

Sa voix tremblait juste un peu. Et il blâmait Harry, qui pleurait déjà, des larmes silencieuses dégoulinant de ses grands yeux vert forêt.

"Et je t'aime, aussi. Je t'aime tellement," dit Louis. "Chaque jour je t'aime plus. Et je pense que je ne peux pas plus, mais ensuite tu me regardes et tu sors une de tes blagues stupides en toc toc toc ou alors je vois une de tes magnifiques photos et je tombe encore plus. Je n'ai jamais envie d'arrêter de tomber. J'ai envie de voir jusqu'à quel point je peux t'aimer. Je veux pouvoir le voir dans cinq ans, quinze, ou vingt-cinq. Je veux être vieux et ridé et gris et tomber toujours plus amoureux de toi."

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Louis prit une profonde inspiration avant d'attraper dans sa poche la petite boite qui avait brûlé un trou dans son tiroir de sous-vêtements au cours des six derniers mois.

"Harry," dit-il, descendant sur un genou. Harry était un désordre total, sa main recouvrant sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient humides et rouges et il y avait aussi un peu de morve. Il était magnifique. "Veux-tu…?"

Avant qu'il ne puisse sortir les mots, Harry se jetait sur Louis. "Oui, oui, oui, oui," dit-il, les projetant tous les deux au sol. Harry rigolait et pleurait et reniflait et semblait avoir complétement perdu contrôle des émotions qui émanaient de lui. Louis le serrait fort, très fort, et se fit la promesse de ne jamais le lâcher. Qu'il ne le considérerait jamais comme garanti.

"M'épouser," finit-il enfin parce que Bon de Dieu, il allait faire ça correctement.

"Ooooh," Harry se recula, gloussant malgré sa tentative pour garder un visage sérieux. "C'est ce que tu allais dire? Dans ce cas…"

"Trou du cul." Louis le pinça et Harry s'effondra à nouveau, ses boucles rebondissant sur le visage de Louis.

"Je t'aime tellement Lou," dit Harry contre son cou. "Et je t'adore. Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami."

Louis sourit contre son crâne et laissa le plaisir le parcourir à ces mots. Ils les disaient souvent. Mais cette fois, c'était spécial.

Cette fois c'était un vœu. Un vœu qu'ils chériraient ces mots jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ensemble. Pendant les disputes, pendant les moments durs - parce qu'il y aurait des moments durs -, pendant les moments heureux. Ils auraient toujours ce moment, sous les étoiles qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Cette promesse de toujours, toujours, s'adorer.

Harry se releva, jusqu'à chevaucher Louis, pour pouvoir attraper la bague. Louis la repris, voulant être celui qui lui passerait au doigt. Elle lui allait parfaitement.

"Bébé," murmura Louis, sa voix épaissie par l'émotion.

"Je ne l'enlèverai jamais," dit Harry en l'observant, avant de se tourner pour sourire à Louis. Et Louis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir les étoiles. Elles étaient dans les yeux d'Harry. En fait, le putain d'univers en entier était dans ses yeux. Tout ce dont Louis avait jamais eu besoin, tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré se trouvait dans ses yeux.

Ils restèrent là, enroulés l'un dans l'autre, alors que la lune sortait, alors que les lumières de la ville s'allumaient, alors que les bruits et déplacements des gens remontaient vers eux depuis la rue en-dessous. Louis avait envie de lui faire l'amour sous un ciel étoilé, mais pour l'instant il avait surtout envie de tenir son amour un peu plus longtemps. Rien ne pressait après tout. Ils avaient toute la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette traduction!  
> J'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé la lire puis la traduire!
> 
> Si vous avez des suggestions de traductions, ou toute autre remarque je suis preneuse!
> 
> Bonne année 2018! Qu'elle soit remplie de joie et de musique (mais quelle différence entre les deux?)
> 
> "Keep larrying!"

**Author's Note:**

> Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt. Vous pouvez en être notifiés en cliquant sur "subscribe" ou alors vous pouvez repasser de temps en temps.
> 
> Mais en attendant, je vous invite à passer sur mon profil où se trouvent d'autres traductions!
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudos si vous avez aimer ce premier chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)  
> Luce.x


End file.
